FIGHTING A NEW WAR
by Nigelcat1
Summary: At the graveyard Harry and Voldemort had a "chat" and unknown to anybody - especially Dumbledore - call a truce and another more appealing offer is made. Will Harry accept after experiencing Dementors, sham & illegal trials, Ron being Ron and all the usual angst?


TRUTHS

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: According to my IT (who is coming on Monday to fix things - hopefully) Microsoft is attacking my computer trying to install "free" Microsoft 10 so if there are words missing, even though I've proofed this twice - BLAME MICROSOFT!

Chapter 1 – The Ride to School

Harry Potter hated his life. Looking back on it all he didn't really have anything to live for and never had, at least in his living memory. You know the memory which had a lot of gaps in it. He had spent nearly ten years of his life in a living hell with his maternal Aunt and her family after having been orphaned at the tender age of 15 months.

His "family" had always told him his parents had died in an auto accident because his unemployed father had, as usual, been driving drunk and got himself and his wife, Harry's unnamed mother, killed, leaving the Dursleys cursed with having to raise their freakish son and only survivor of the crash. To "pay them back" for the inconvenience of having to raise him, he had to start earning his keep as soon as he was potty trained and could understand orders.

He was overworked, underfed, emotionally, mentally and physically abused. He didn't even know his name until the Dursleys had been forced by the government to send him to school and that was when he found out his name was Harry James Potter, and not boy, freak, little bastard or the other assorted nasty titles he was addressed as.

To put it bluntly his life was a horror and apparently the neighbors, school officials and even perfect strangers despised the abomination which the unfortunate, noble, normal Dursleys were forced to put up with. He deserved every abuse, insult, and degradation he received and even more. He didn't deserve food, clothing, shelter, respect or common decency and he didn't get it from anybody.

Then at age 11 he found out he was really a wizard. Not only was he a wizard, he was a hero in his new, exciting world. His hope was that he would make some friends, find a place and be at least liked if not, hopefully, loved by somebody. He wouldn't but at least the food in this new world was good and he was actually properly fed for the first time since being orphaned.

But his hopes were soon dashed to pieces because he was once again under the thumb of a despot (Dumbledore) had no _**real**_ friends, only people who Dumbledore allowed him to associate with, he was still insulted, abused mentally, emotionally and at times physically and despite his true status and heritage (which he had not been allowed to find out about) he was a pariah and had no one who cared and ever would.

Each year he would be "tested" and at the end of the year there would be the climax, he would be hurt emotionally, mentally and physically and then interrogated by Dumbledore who would pat him on the head, given him no answer as to how and why the "circumstance" happened and then despite his pleading (and actually begging) he was sent back in even worse condition to his miserable relatives who would use the two or so months of his "holiday" to make up for the ten months he was away at school by outdoing themselves in making his life miserable.

Yes, Harry Potter's life was a living hell and as he rode the train back to Hogwarts to start his fifth year, he knew without a doubt that this year was going to be worse. Having had to endure and survive his illegal entry and participation in the Triwizard Tournament, been made more of a pariah than usual and last but not least be pulled by a portkey to a cemetery, seeing Cedric Diggory killed before his eyes and then being used to resurrect the darkest, evilest, vilest Dark Lord in history (at least that was how Voldemort was known as thanks to the Dumbledore publicity machine).

Then he escaped, tried to tell the world of Voldemort's rebirth, there was a murder attempt or two and more derision was heaped upon him. He was then sent home by the eye twinkling Headmaster who didn't give a damn about Harry Potter and all the abuse and horror which Dumbledore knew would be befalling the child. But then, what else was new.

His "friends" didn't write to him, he got no news just abuse from the Dursleys. At least their behavior could be counted on to hurt, demoralize and make him wish he was well and truly dead. Then came the "Dementor incident" as he called it, the threatened expulsion, the trip to Grimmauld Place, the sham and totally illegal trial before the entire Wizengamot only for him to be "saved in the nick of time" by Dumbledore.

Then it was back to Grimmauld Place to find out that that worthless piece of dragon dung, big mouth, bigoted, gluttonous, bottomless pit Ron Weasley had been made a Prefect and then forced to endure the party honoring Ron and Hermione, who was made the female Prefect, and know that it was all a set up to demoralize him further.

What was worse was his "beloved godfather" Sirius was finally back into his life and that the man didn't really give a damn about Harry. Nope, Sirius merely saw Harry as James, a substitute for the friend (and lover as it was rumored) which he had lost. Sirius didn't see (or if he did he didn't care) the condition the boy was in or all of the things which had befallen Harry's life since Sirius had run off to avenge James' death and left Harry to his fate. No his thirst for revenge only landed him in Azkaban and Harry was thrown to the wolves.

Sirius had endured over 12 years in that hell hole but so what as he had sentenced Harry to a truly horrible life. Harry had had one tiny bit of hope that Sirius would do as he said and give Harry a home, but in the end he hadn't. Sirius' idea of "help" was to try and mold Harry into the clone of James Potter which he would have been made into had James lived.

All he talked about was the life he and James had lived, the fun they had had, the "hilarious pranks" they had pulled, the girls they had seduced, used, dumped and publically humiliated and how he, Sirius, would help Harry achieve all of that "fun" and become another James so that Harry could make James proud by becoming his reincarnation. At least that was Harry's opinion by the end of the summer.

Yet another one of his desperate, fleeting hopes had been crushed at Grimmauld Place. The time he had spent both before and after his trial in that dreary, Dumbledore-controlled wreck of a home served to hammer the last nail into the coffin of his hopes and dreams. By the time he had left that place this morning (late again due to the Weasleys) he had made up his mind to walk a new path in life.

The only thing positive to happen today was that he "officially" got to meet Luna Lovegood. "Unofficially" he had met the girl the first month into his third year when he had had insomnia and had snuck out wearing the invisibility cloak to walk himself into exhaustion so that he could hopefully sleep. Instead he had found a beaten, naked girl slowly trying to make her way to the Infirmary for treatment.

Before he could take off his cloak and offer assistance she had whispered, "I know you are here Harry Potter but you can't reveal yourself as the walls have eyes and ears." So he had just followed her until they were out of sight of the various paintings and suits of armor before she could talk to him and tell him her tale. They had become secret friends and during the next two years during their secret meetings she had told him so many things which were not only being kept from him but other things which he needed to know just to survive in this new world and the knowledge of which was also being denied to him.

For instance, her Father owned and published _The Quibbler_ and when the Triwizard Tournament was being revived he had naturally researched its history using sources from other countries as, Luna never ceased telling him, "the truth of things has been hidden in Britain and even books have been reprinted according to the dictates and plans of those who seek to completely control this world." In other words Dumbledore was doing the equivalent of Muggle book burnings by having books reprinted to reflect his views or only things which he wanted the populace to know and nothing more.

At the moment Ron and Hermione were attending the Prefects meeting leaving Harry in Luna's company and Neville's but also Ginny. Neville was another "secret friend" despite sharing a room with Harry because they could only talk about important or needful things when no one else was around. Luna and Neville also knew each other but kept a low profile especially their true relationship with Harry.

This would have been an ideal time to find out what had really happened this summer but for the presence of Ginny. Ginny was openly flirting with him, despite his knowing that this year she would be dating up a storm to become desirable in his eyes so that next year those special potions of Molly Weasley could be slipped into his food. They would be the same potions which had been started on Hermione last year after the Yule Ball to make her have a crush on Ron. There could be no risk of Harry falling for and/or dating Hermione Granger, as that was not in Dumbledore's plans.

And how did Harry and/or Luna find this information out? Well Luna knew the Weasley's history of potion use as Molly had been bragging for years that was how she got Arthur to marry her. Naturally she didn't say it in his presence or her sons, but it was common knowledge anyway.

Besides, Harry had acquired another totally unexpected ally by the end of his third year, an ally that NO ONE, especially Dumbledore would expect. That ally had contacted Luna during her first year and Luna had freed her from bondage, thus she was able to be of use not only to Luna but then to Harry Potter, who had so much in common with Luna and Neville Longbottom. But no one other than Luna and Harry could know, not even Neville until the time was right.

Finally Ron and Hermione came back from the meeting and Hermione began talking non-stop about their new duties and responsibilities. Ron's only input was the power he was going to have to deduct points from Slytherins until Hermione yelled at him, but as usual he ignored her and tried to talk Harry into losing to him at chess or playing exploding snap.

Then Malfoy made his usual "welcome-back-to-the-hell-I-am-going-to-make-your-life-this- year" speech with the requisite "you are going to get what you deserve" or whatever he said because Harry was totally ignoring him. Since he was ignoring him Ron jumped in and tried to inflame Harry into arguing and insulting Malfoy back but Harry still just ignored him.

So Draco just increased his insults but Harry continued to act indifferent to him. Finally Hermione managed to get rid of Malfoy, shut and locked the door and closed the curtains. She then put up a silencing charm because Malfoy was shouting through the door. She just hoped he'd go away before she and Ron had to leave to do their rounds.

But then she lit into Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHY WEREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?"

"I was doing something Hermione," came the reply, "I was ignoring Malfoy's rants. Isn't that what _you are always ordering me to do_ – ignore him?"

"Well yes…of course. But you never listen so why…"

"But I did this time so what is your problem?"

She hesitated long enough for Ron to put his two knuts in and he rambled on yelling at Harry for being a wimp and not fighting back. "What are you now – a Hufflepuff?"

"No, I was just doing what I was supposed to do. Ignore Malfoy, avoid fighting and _let the two Prefects in the compartment do their job and handle things_."

Now to a normal person that was what Harry should have done and did. However, Ronald Bilius Weasley was not a normal person and used the statement to say what he had been dying (and praying he would get to say as soon as possible) to say, namely, "I KNEW IT. I JUST KNEW IT. YOU'RE BLOODY JEALOUS THAT I WAS MADE PREFECT AND NOT YOU."

"No I was just doing what I am supposed to do in a situation…"

"NO YOU AREN'T! YOU ARE JEALOUS AND ARE GETTING BACK AT ME FOR DUMBLEDORE RIGHTFULLY MAKING ME A PREFECT AND NOT A STUPID, COWARDLY, BIG-HEADED PIECE OF…"

"Language Ronald," said Harry in a Hermione-sounding voice. He had to say that because Hermione hadn't and she was always chastising both of them – usually Ron – for using vulgar language, yet had not done so. She was just letting Ron rant and scream at Harry flinging his totally incorrect accusations at Harry. Instead she was just basically watching and listening, no doubt waiting to hear what Harry was going to say.

Surprisingly, he did nothing except to sit there and watch and listen to Ron ranting. He was also trying to keep the small smile from appearing on his face as he watched Ron turn various shades of red.

Ron was turning various shades of red because there sat Harry Potter just listening to him and not reacting at all. Finally Ron just "lost it" and screamed out "That's 50 points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with Snape for being a %#**#^&^#&^ bastard."

"Ron! You just took 50 points from Gryffindor," screamed Hermione.

Ron responded by cussing at Hermione and telling her to mind her own business but he said it _very vulgarly_ until she finally said those magic words "language Ron" which only earned her even more verbal abuse from Ron. A lovely fight had broken out between the two and only Harry had noticed that "someone had silently removed the silencing and locking charms from the compartment. The curtains were still closed but now people could hear the fight and a crowd had started forming outside the door.

Hermione knew that making Ron a Prefect was a big mistake. She also knew why Dumbledore had done it and although she didn't agree with the great wizard's reasons, it was his will and thus everybody had to accept it. But now the stupid, jealous git was abusing his powers by picking on Harry. That was nothing new and also part of Dumbledore's plans for "helping Harry" fulfill his destiny but they had only been on the train for two hours and Ron had taken _50 points from Gryffindor_.

Although Harry was _probably jealous_ that Ron had been made Prefect (but he wasn't) at least he had shown some maturity and refused to be baited by Malfoy. She was proud of Harry but for some reason Ron exploded and was picking a fight and acting like a fool but Harry had refused to rise to his antics and that was unusual. Was he growing up or just trying to get Ron in trouble?

She got an answer of sorts when the Head Boy and Girl knocked on the compartment door to see what the problem was. Apparently there had been complaints about a fight occurring, foul language being used and to make matters worse "You two are supposed to be doing your rounds at the moment."

Hermione could have died from embarrassment but might have been able to "explain things" had not Ron opened his big mouth and started telling "his side of the story" starting with Harry not rising to Malfoy's baiting "like he is supposed to do" and then being jealous of Ron being a Prefect and not him, not giving Ron the proper respect he was to receive for being a Prefect and _for some reason_ Hermione could not speak to interrupt and prevent Ron from making a complete and utter fool of himself as well as revealing some of Dumbledore's orders.

The reason for that was because once again "someone" Luna had sneakily cast a silencing charm on the girl so that she could not rescue Ron. Harry gave her a small smile knowing what had been done.

Then, much to Hermione's total shock and horror, Ron started telling people exactly what _he really thought about Harry Potter_. A large crowd had assembled and an entire train car of people heard Ron confess that _the only reason_ _he allowed Potter_ to hang around with him was because _he and his entire family were being paid by Dumbledore_ "out of the git's trust vault" to do so.

Ginny would have tried to redeem things but she had been silenced also because there was a disillusioned house elf hiding under Harry's seat casting untraceable spells on Ron and Ginny. Ron was being compelled to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth in all its gory details and he was singing like a bird or, in his case, singing like the vulture that he was.

Then when Hermione thought things couldn't get any worse, Harry innocently asked, "Hermione is any of this true?" and on cue the silencing spell was lifted by the elf and Hermione felt herself compelled to agree that yes, to the best of her knowledge it was. In fact, she had added, Ron was leaving out many things concerning Harry Potter, before she realized just what it was she had revealed and then promptly fainted.

Ordinarily, if Dumbledore was alerted in time, he could have arranged to have things "taken care of like he usually did" by obliviating all of the students who had witnessed things. However, there would be no owl frantically sent by any Weasley to alert Dumbledore to this fact as for some reason all the owls riding on the train (or at least ones that any Weasley would have access to) would be let out to fly to Hogwarts before any warning could be sent – to Dumbledore at least.

Also, unknown to anyone other than Harry and the two house elves who were riding the train assisting him, Rita Skeeter, in her animagus form of a beetle, had attached herself to Ginny Weasley and boarded the train. She was currently residing on the top of the overhead luggage storage listening and remembering everything that was being said or done. When the train arrived at Hogsmeade, she exited the train by riding on Luna and then flew off and changed back into her human form before quickly apparating away to write her scoop.

But that was in the very near future. Had she waited and snuck into Hogwarts to witness the welcoming feast, the sorting and the gossip that was flying around fast and furiously, she would have had much more to write about but it was always good to have some things to further report in the September 3rd edition of the _Daily Prophet_. And oh would there be things a plenty to report in the next few days.

Chapter 2 – Happy Harry

For once things were going Harry's way. Gossip was spreading fast and furious, Dumbledore hadn't been alerted, Rita Skeeter was off somewhere writing her story and, as he would find out later, several students had gotten off the train and headed for the Three Broomsticks to floo home and report about what had happened on the train.

Draco Malfoy had been one of them as had Susan Bones who was reporting things to her Aunt. Draco could always floo directly to Snape's private quarters after he reported things to his Father and Pansy had been given the order to advise Snape of what had happened and to go back to his quarters to let Draco through his wards.

This was going to be one thing that would not be covered up despite Dumbledore's best efforts.

Naturally Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's office no doubt to be the first person obliviated. So he went, it was done and he was dismissed and sent back to Gryffindor Tower with the "suggestion" that he not talk with anyone but go directly to bed. By this time McGonagall had already held a "special meeting" in Gryffindor and she gave the Gryffindors a direct order from Dumbledore NOT TO MENTION THE 'INCIDENT' to anyone especially Harry Potter. That would do for tonight until Dumbledore and Snape could obliviate all of the Gryffindors – as usual.

However, business would not be going on as usual as it hadn't since the end of Harry's third year. Thanks to some advice from the "Ally" Harry and Luna each had gotten access to certain special artifacts. In Luna's case it was her left earring which protected her from being obliviated. Her right earring alerted her when she was being spelled or received a potion.

With regard to Harry things were more difficult. One would think that his glasses could be spelled to protect him but, unfortunately, his glasses were already spelled. Not only were his glasses spelled to trace and find him anywhere, they also had various compulsions charms placed on them such as making him reckless, confused, etc. Since he never went anywhere without his glasses due to his extremely poor vision, Dumbledore had him constantly under his control.

Therefore, at the end of Harry's third year after he had been sent back to Dursakaban, a certain house elf had snuck him off to a special shop in Knockturn Alley where for a great deal of money, two small round discs were inserted in each ear lobe. The discs served the same purpose as Luna's earrings and since the discs were inserted behind the ear lobe, no one would notice anything out of the ordinary as nobody ever looked behind Harry's ears so they wouldn't see the insertion scar which would soon fade anyway.

At the end of fourth year, Neville had been taken to the same shop by the same elf and had the same thing done to him. Then both he and Harry had been taken to another shop which sold custom made wands. There was no Ministry trace on the wands and the new wand could be glamoured to look like another wand. Therefore no one noticed that Neville had a new wand and this year his magic would have "improved" just like his Grandmother had hoped it would eventually and he now would truly be honoring Frank Longbottom by successfully using his old wand.

Harry still kept his old wand but wore his new one on his leg secured by a wand holster, which had a charm built in to prevent the wand being accioed. Luna also got a new, glamoured wand and a holster like Harry's as her wand was the first thing the bullies went after before they "pranked" or "taught her a lesson" or whatever excuse they were using to just hurt the girl.

Therefore, Dumbledore thought he had once again successfully obliviated Harry and thought no more about it. The next morning all of the students would drink their mandatory morning goblet of pumpkin juice and "forget" the incident on the train and no one would be the wiser.

Except it didn't happen that way as the headlines of the Daily Prophet screamed out

 _WEASLEY FAMILY AND NOTORIUS MUGGLEBORN GIRL_

 _BEING PAID TO "CONTROL HARRY POTTER" ON_

 _ORDERS OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

That was when the first of the dragon dung hit the proverbial fan. Also unknown to Dumbledore, the Ally had arranged that the pumpkin juice was not potioned on that morning so there would be no forgetting.

Naturally Dumbledore ran off to do damage control and therefore just missed Amelia Bones and several Aurors arriving to take certain persons to the Ministry for "questioning." Bones was actually glad that Dumbledore was not present and simply marched in, had all the Weasleys and Hermione Granger taken away by her Aurors via a special portkey before Minerva McGonagall could stop them.

"Would you please inform Albus that he is wanted at the Ministry," she said sweetly. "Minister Fudge is very eager to talk with him about…many things." That being said she used her portkey to leave much to the amusement (and some applause) of many students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Harry was very happy and he glanced at Neville to see that he was also smiling slightly. It just wouldn't do to express their joy considering the House they were in. The Gryffindors were all looking at Harry with actual hatred in their eyes. Although Dumbledore had left for parts unknown and the Weasleys and Hermione had been taken into custody by the one honest, upright and noble person in the Ministry, they had left the remaining staff at the school and now McGonagall was quickly making her way towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you will accompany me to the Headmaster's office NOW," she demanded sharply. He noticed the other three Heads of House were leaving the table and no doubt it would be another "let's-blame-Harry-Potter" meeting.

And it was. Although Flitwick and Sprout kept quiet they, as usual, would not look at Harry nor would they interfere and definitely not attempt to defend him in any way. Naturally, for some unexplained reason, Harry was being blamed for everything that had happened this morning, but what else was new, logical or sane.

McGonagall knew perfectly well that Harry had been given a "talking to" by the Headmaster last night, which, although she would never admit it to anyone unless under the effects of Veritaserum, she knew what Albus had done to the boy. It was always the same. Albus ran things HIS WAY and no one was allowed to question his actions or reasons for doing the things he did especially when it came to Harry Potter.

Every teacher, as well as Fitch and Hagrid, were under his complete control and with the exception of the hero-worshipping Hagrid, they all feared Albus Dumbledore. Not only were they his employees, they were his minions. He had control over all of them and in some cases he had lots and lots of blackmail on each and every one of them. They were all under oaths of allegiance to the wizard and those who were Order of the Phoenix members such as McGonagall and Snape, were under other oaths which had been sworn (under duress no less) on their oath and magic.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OWNED THEM BODY AND SOUL AND HE NEVER LET THEM FORGET IT.

Harry played innocent as, after all, last night he had been obliviated and spelled "by the Master," therefore he shouldn't know anything especially what had happened on the train. However, McGonagall and Snape were too well trained to risk any loose ends and now, without anything being said and only a nod coming from McGonagall towards Snape, Snape brought out the Veritaserum and roughly administered a dose to Harry Potter.

Nothing could protect Harry from the effect of Veritaserum, but he had been studying how to answer and _not answer_ the questions asked. He could only hope that McGonagall would phrase the questions in a certain way so that he didn't end up compromising himself or Neville and Luna.

For once he was lucky as she asked questions such as did he have anything to do with the article printed in the _Daily Prophet_ and he could answer no as it was Rita Skeeter who had written and the editor of the _Prophet_ who had printed it so he was off the hook for that one. He had no idea who had contacted Amelia Bones.

When asked "Do you remember anything about the incident on the Hogwarts Express yesterday?" he merely replied "what incident" as there could have been many things which could be considered an incident that had happened on the train but fortunately McGonagall had accepted that Harry knew nothing and Albus' obliviation had been successful.

She had asked if any spells had been cast in his train compartment yesterday and he could truthfully replied that he knew Hermione had put a locking spell on the door to keep people out. He did not volunteer an answer as to what other spells which Hermione or anyone else had cast. If asked he could also truthfully answer that he had not cast any spells yesterday because he hadn't.

He was asked what he did after the Headmaster dismissed him from his office last night. Harry merely replied, "I was in the Headmaster's office last night." He had truthfully stated a fact but by the way it was said he could have been asking a question which was how McGonagall interpreted it. Soon the potion ran its course and he was dismissed and told to go to back to Gryffindor Tower and talk to no one. It was a Saturday so there were no classes and McGonagall told him to go to his room and read over his text books.

And that was what he did. Naturally he was pouched on as soon as he entered the Tower but he just told everyone that McGonagall said he wasn't allowed to talk with anyone. Of course that never stopped a Gryffindor and he was bombarded with questions and threatened by all of his dear housemates with dire consequences unless he answered their questions. So he did to the best of his ability, but people were still not satisfied.

"Then go ask McGonagall" he finally yelled at his housemates before fleeing to his room. However a few of his fellows followed him upstairs, led by Seamus Finnegan as, after all, it as his room also. Finnegan started screaming at Harry for not only being a liar that You-Know-Who was back but that now he had gotten the Weasleys in trouble and "You are going to pay for that you lying, Half-blood bastard of a Mudblood whore" and with that said Seamus assisted by Lee Jordan and two other husky friends of the Weasley Twins started going towards Harry with the intention of beating him until he talked.

However, this time Harry was not going to let any of this happen and he had whipped his wand out too fast for anyone to notice until it was too late. He stunned all of them and magically bound them before taking out his cloak and sneaking out of the Tower. He made his way to the fourth floor to a secret entrance which Luna had found last year.

It seemed there were other entrances to the Chamber of Secrets hidden about the school. During her lonely wanderings, Luna had noticed parts of walls, a painting or two, a disillusioned curtain hiding a door, etc. which had squiggly writing on a part of the item. She had mentioned it to Harry last year and showed him one of them and yes, it looked like parsel writing. He hissed the word "open" in parsel and a wall opened and he and Luna went exploring.

They walked down a winding staircase for several floors until they found a part of the Chamber which Harry didn't know existed only because he had never had the opportunity to explore the Chamber the first time as he had been too busy to trying to survive Lockhart, rescue Ginny and not be killed by the basilisk.

During his third year he found out that he had been spelled to not return to Myrtle's bathroom or at least to open up and enter the Chamber. Apparently Dumbledore didn't want him going back to the Chamber for reasons of his own – such as finding books, heirlooms, etc. which were in the Chamber.

Since it had to be Dumbledore's work, Harry wondered why as since Dumbledore had obliviated him on who knew how many occasions why didn't he let Harry bring anything of historical or magical value out of the Chamber and donate it to the school?

They came to the conclusion that perhaps Voldemort or even Salazar had spelled the Chamber so that things could not be removed by anyone but a true Slytherin heir otherwise Dumbledore would have looted the place. So they decided to test their theory.

They found the shedded skin which Harry had noticed the first time he had been in the Chamber. They took it out and at the suggestion of the Ally, Luna mailed it to her father so that he could sell it. The Ally said they would need money to buy the artifacts to protect them from spells and obliviations and to buy wands.

Harry had gone home after third year better protected and more hopeful than at any other time in his life. He had his defenses built up, an untraceable wand, a promise from Sirius to give him a real home and, last but not least, his own house elf.

The lore and laws of house elves were not as simple as wizards thought. Wizards only concerned themselves with three laws regarding the elves: (1) an elf were bound to a wizard and had to obey each and every command given to it no matter what, had to give undying loyalty and was a virtual slave to the wizard and his family; (2) an elf had no freedom and could never betray the wizard without suffering dire consequences and the wizard could torture and kill any elf without consequence; and (3) only DEATH and giving an elf clothes would free it from its fate.

However, those were just a _few of the laws_. The one which had benefitted Harry Potter was the unknown to any wizard (especially not Dumbledore) that an elf who had been freed by the efforts of another could transfer his _allegiance_ to that wizard without bonding with him. The elf was also free to choose if he wanted to serve that wizard by bonding with him and he didn't have to inform the wizard of that bonding.

That was what Dobby the newly freed house elf and done mere moments after being freed by freely choosing to save Harry Potter's life when Lucius Malfoy was foolishly going to kill the boy. There was an ancient form of Chinese magic, which had filtered over to the non-magical Chinese over the centuries which stated that if you save a person's life, you were responsible for their well-being. The Chinese got the idea and custom from elfin magic.

Dobby never told Harry that he was now bonded to him as things had happened too fast and he feared he'd be rejected by the boy. Also, he was at Hogwarts and as every elf knew, that place had eyes and ears everywhere and reported back to Albus Dumbledore. Thus, Dumbledore would find out a special elfin secret and that could not be allowed to happen as he knew a few which others didn't and shamelessly used it to his advantage.

So Dobby had waited until Harry Potter went home and had planned to give him a few weeks to "recover" from his second year before dropping by and telling him about the new arrangement. He had waited too long but that was good as by that time Harry had blown up Marge Dursley and was living at the Leaky Cauldron which was a much better place to inform Harry of their new status. Besides Sirius Black was loose and Dobby needed to protect his Master and decided to do it without even Harry knowing about it because he was still "recovering" from Dobby's attempts to "save" him from the year before.

Once again it wasn't until near the end of Harry's third year when the Ally suggested he get himself a house elf and to "summon Dobby" that Harry found out he already had one. After the events of third year and Harry being warned by Luna about the Triwizard Tournament, it was decided that Dobby would "seek employment" at Hogwarts to be near the great Harry Potter.

The Ally had warned them that Dumbledore would probably employ Dobby but only under certain conditions and she had been correct. Dobby had to swear never to bond with the great Harry Potter because it would upset and confuse the boy and Dobby promised he would never ask Harry Potter to bond with such an unworthy elf. He could keep that promise because he never had asked Harry to bond with him and he already was bonded to the boy.

Dumbledore also told Dobby that he could be of great help to Harry by watching over him and reporting everything he did to Dumbledore, because Dumbledore was the boy's magical guardian and sought _**only to guide and protect the boy from those who would use and/or hurt him**_. Dobby _**said**_ "Dobby will report to the great Dumbledore all things about Harry Potter" while _**thinking**_ "but only the things Dobby wants Dumbledamn to know" and Dumbledore believed him as after all, no one, especially a house elf, would ever refuse Albus Dumbledore anything.

Things had gone well – regarding house elves at least – during fourth year. Since Dobby had to report some things back to Dumbledore, Dobby discovered he was being watched by some of the other elves probably to make sure that he was obeying Dumbledore.

One of the few things which Dumbledore knew about house elves that the ordinary wizard didn't was due to being Headmaster. Hogwarts had over 100 elves that served the school and assisted Hagrid with the grounds. _**They were bound to the school itself**_ and not the Headmaster, Deputy Head or the teachers because it would severely deplete their magic to have a personal bond with that many elves.

A house elf had a symbiotic relationship with wizards, meaning, they derived some of their magic from their owners. A house elf had to live and work in a totally magical environment like Dobby was supposedly doing, or be bonded to a wizard. A tiny bit of the wizard's magic would be given to the elf at the time of the bonding to initiate and seal the bond.

Therefore, although Dumbledore controlled the Hogwarts elves and they had to obey him in all things and give allegiance to him as the Headmaster, they were not bonded to him personally but only to the school, otherwise that many elves would drain the magic of even someone like Merlin. If he ever lost his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he would lose the allegiance of all the elves.

The teachers could give orders to the elves but they could be overridden by Dumbledore. Each teacher was assigned a personal elf to serve them and Madam Pomfrey had three elves at her command for her own use and to serve in the Infirmary, but they were not bonded with them. If the teacher left the school's employment, they lost the use of the elf. Fitch and Hagrid could give orders to the elves assigned to them because the elves got their magical energy from the school and not the Squib or wandless wizard.

Since Dobby was not bonded with Dumbledore he didn't have to _**completely**_ obey him so Dobby had some "wiggle room" and thus, Dumbledore did keep tabs on Dobby just in case his dedication to Harry Potter might "lead the elf astray" if Harry asked a favor of Dobby. In other words, Dumbledore didn't completely trust Dobby and had him watched thinking the naïve creature wouldn't notice. However, having grown up serving the Malfoys Dobby was as watchful and sneaky as Harry Potter had had to be growing up with the Dursleys.

For safety sake, and because Dobby thoroughly enjoyed annoying wizards, Dobby suggested that Harry contact one of the Potter house elves to serve him on the sly.

After asking "What Potter house elves" Harry finally found out that the Potter family had great wealth, owned several properties the main one being the famous Potter Palace. Luna's father Xeno Lovegood had kindly done some research into what had happened to Potter Palace and that was when Harry found out about his parents' Will being sealed and the Potter properties being shut down and placed in stasis the first time James had tried to challenge his Father's Will.

Long story short, any Potter house elf still alive was probably in stasis and would stay that way until Harry reached the age of majority and tried to claim his heritage. It had taken Xeno most of fourth year to find out some of the things which Harry was supposed to have been informed about concerning his heritage no later than his 11th birthday but his self-appointed magical guardian (one guess who that was) had not wanted to "burden the child" with such heady responsibilities even though there were ancient laws in effect that said the child was legally supposed to know all about those pesky "burdens" or the magical guardian was breaking many laws.

Therefore, about a month before the third task, using some of the remaining money from the sale of the basilisk skin, Xeno Lovegood purchased a young house elf for Harry Potter to use "in the fight against Dumbledamnit from continuingly screwing up Harry's life."

Harry and Luna learned a few interesting things such as Xeno having to go to Milan to buy the elf because it was nearly impossible to buy a house elf in Britain anymore. British elves were experiencing the same problems their Pureblood masters were having, namely too much inbreeding. House elves usually stayed within the same family for generations and rarely mated outside the family. Also, some wizards only had one or two elves at the most and unless the wizard allowed an elf to be bred, the elf led a lonely, celibate existence. The elfin population had dropped significantly in the past century and few people seemed to notice.

In many Pureblood families, a "bad elf" was usually killed. That probably would have happened to Dobby had not Harry saved him. The only time an elf was sold was if a wizard ran into financial difficulties and had to sell an extra elf or a wizard had died without heirs and the elf was forfeited to the Ministry as part of the death taxes. If the elf was useful or had a particular talent, it was immediately snatched up by a Ministry employee. Elderly or sick elves were the only ones put up for sale but they usually died before a buyer could be found.

Xeno considered the trip a learning experience and he was planning on writing an article for _The Quibbler_ someday, probably a year or two after the shopping trip so that Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. Harry was now the proud owner of a young elf from Germany named Siggy.

When Siggy wasn't running errands for Harry he would be living with and helping out Xeno. No one would know of Siggy's existence, especially not Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic who wanted all house elves to be registered.

Harry was very glad he had Siggy as although he loved and appreciated Dobby, the fact that no one knew about Siggy allowed Harry to sometimes actually have a life and a few comforts. As he entered the Chamber and made his way down to the den - as in combination library, living room and definitely not a 'lion's den' – he called out for Siggy and asked him to fetch Luna and Neville and to then bring snacks.

Harry made himself comfortable while waiting for his only true friends and the snacks. He sighed heavily because even though Dumbledore had not gone voluntarily to the Ministry and the Weasleys and Granger had been taken in for questioning, he had no doubt whatsoever that somehow Dumbledore would use his power (magic) and influence (positions, blackmail, extortion, etc.) to wiggle out of any damage to himself and his "plans" and come back with a vengeance and things would just go on as always with Harry remaining "totally screwed" and Neville and Luna still being outcasts who were unmercifully picked on with no hope of receiving any help whatsoever from anybody.

Damn how he hated his life and the "destiny" which had been planned for him even before his conception. Dumbledore controlled it completely from arranging for his parents to "fall in love" to demanding that James get Lily pregnant as soon as possible.

From what the Ally had told Harry, Dumbledore had "arranged" for James to "get Evans" in their 7th year and James "owed" Dumbledore for that. James was just going to date Evans until he shagged her and then after publically boasting about his success and when he tired of her he would dump and humiliate her for keeping him waiting for so long. But Dumbledore also had blackmail on James and besides if he actually married her so many people would be shocked, hurt, outraged and humiliated that it would be the "best prank of James' career" and would totally crush Severus Snape.

So James did and Dumbledore had been correct. Then the rush was on to sire an heir so that his mother, who was in very poor health and probably dying, could live to see her grandchild. The rest was "history" as within two years after their graduation, both of James' parents were dead followed by him and Lily and Harry's "legend and destiny" had begun.

And Dumbledore had arranged it all and Harry had been told of his destiny by the Ally and then…Voldemort. Yes, the darkest of Dark Lords had a short but revealing "chat" with Harry before he had summoned the Death Eaters to reveal his presence and to fight the duel. Harry had not believed what Voldie told him or the things he warned Harry would be happening.

However, he was going to give Harry another chance to "join him or die" and he would not press for Harry's answer then and there. No, after the sham duel he would allow Harry to escape and had even told him how. He also spelled him so that Dumbledore could not access Harry's true thoughts and would only be able to tell Dumbledore what Voldie wanted him to say. Thus Harry told about Cedric's death, the resurrection, the duel, etc., but did not tell Dumbledore about "the chat" – or at least hopefully he hadn't.

Then about 90% of the things Voldie said would happen actually had. The only things Voldie had gotten wrong were the "Dementor incident" and the full trial before the Wizengamot. He had been correct about that Fudge and most of Britain would refuse to believe that "I have come back" and that Fudge would probably do everything he could to dismiss the claims and cover up everything.

Once Harry had been returned home Voldie started contacting him via their mental link. Harry had started calling him "Voldie" just to annoy him as he made it clear from the beginning that he would never call him Lord. "So it's either Voldie or Tom," Harry told him.

Surprisingly "Voldie" had laughed and agreed to the "pet name" but added that he would be calling Harry either "Skippy" or "Snakeling" or much worse. Thus Skippy and Voldie entered into a series of conversations despite Brat not liking it at all especially since…sigh…Voldie had been mostly correct in his assessment.

"No doubt you will be called insane, and perhaps even accused of murder since…well how was I supposed to know that you would be bringing company," Voldie had told him. "No good deed goes unpunished and your good sportsmanship doomed the boy. Were he alive he could have given credence to my return and I don't want that."

"Even if I obliviated him, how would you explain where you had been and you would have been accused of cheating to win because _**you**_ had probably obliviated Cedric. Although you will disagree with me having him killed was much better than leaving him alive. No one would have believed you had you said I was back and…"

"Well nobody but Dumbledore does anyway," Harry retorted.

"But many other people do believe it, even Cornelius Fudge. However he thinks that if he denies it and makes it an official Ministry declaration then I will just 'disappear' once again and all will be well. It is logical to assume that he will be stepping up his efforts to get as many 'campaign contributions' as possible so that when I finally reveal myself he will quickly resign and flee the country. Until then he is doing his best to cover everything up."

However, even Voldie had been surprised when the Dementors tried to kiss Harry. After doing a bit of research, Voldie was able to tell Harry that it had been Fudge's assistant, the "toad woman" who had sent the creatures without Fudge's knowledge in an attempt to "put an end to the Potter problem once and for all." Fudge had been shocked but hadn't let on he knew that Umbridge would go to such lengths to "fix things" but Voldie hadn't been able to find out if Fudge had been disappointed that Harry was still alive or not.

No matter, the sham and totally illegal trial was arranged for and Dumbledore was prepared to swoop in and "save Harry once again" from certain doom.

Voldie did inform Harry that although it seemed that Fudge had forced Dumbledore out of his positions as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, he really hadn't. Dumbledore was far too entrenched in both positions but he let Fudge believe he had gotten him out of both. Instead, Dumbledore had informed the ICW of "the true state of affairs in Britain" and had tricked them all into going along with it all to flush out Voldemort. Dumbledore had many enemies in that organization but he also had too many of the members under his control either through blackmail, intimidation and a few fools who believed that Dumbledore really was the second coming of Merlin all because he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldie had been correct that Ron would be Prefect instead of Harry as payment for services rendered and to demoralize Harry. Harry had always known Ron's real modus operandi and said he was not surprised. Their little "talks" continued up to September 1st and although he would never admit it, Harry…sort of…enjoyed them. Voldie had explained the real reasons his parents had been killed as well as several other things, like how the Order of the Phoenix really worked. Voldie also told Harry that he had a "trustworthy spy" at Hogwarts who no one would expect and it was definitely not Snape.

"Ever since 'the prophecy' was revealed to me, I've always known that Snape turned traitor in a futile attempt to save your mother and that he is now Dumbledore's minion through and through. Voldie had told Harry all about the Marauders and not the version that Sirius so enjoyed telling him. Voldie had warned Harry about Umbridge being the new Defense teacher and the agenda she had and how the apparently "helpless" Dumbledore "had no choice but to submit to it" or at least that was what he was telling the Hogwarts staff. Even Harry knew that was a crock and said so.

"So do the staff," Voldie replied, "but they are truly powerless to do anything other than grin and bear it and obey the asinine orders of 'their Light Lord and Master' although I believe some of them are very upset having to obey him and basically betray their students. Sprout and Flitwick have been virtually powerless for the last ten years and Sinistra and Pince the Librarian totally despise him but can't leave their positions until Dumbledore 'allows it' and since they are useful, he won't let them leave."

Voldie was still offering Harry sanctuary of a sort. He didn't have to join him, just not fight him. Voldie did know about Harry's and Luna's enhancements but wouldn't tell him how he knew. Thus Voldie wanted Harry and Luna to become either his spies or to leave Hogwarts and be educated elsewhere, the elsewhere being of Voldie's choosing. Harry still didn't trust Voldie and Luna "was still thinking things over." Harry valued Luna's opinion and her talents as she was part seer but at the moment her seer senses were having trouble sensing what should be done. Being a seer wasn't something you could turn off and on or even control. You just saw things when you least expected it and/or just had a gut feeling about something which would turn out to be true.

While Harry was busy musing over his memories he had lost track of time and it wasn't until a soft, lilting voice coming out of nowhere said "It is good to see you again Harry Potter" that he realized that Siggy hadn't brought Luna, Neville and definitely not any snacks. As if reading his thoughts Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady and official ghost of Ravenclaw House gracefully glided into the den. As always she spoke in a whisper and had the sad look on her face which she had worn for nearly 1,000 years.

She had sought out Luna Lovegood in the girl's first year as she sensed the girl carried Ravenclaw blood in her veins. By her second year Luna was able to subtly free the ghost from most of Dumbledore's control and Helena had repaid Luna by trying to help her and Harry and then Neville. She could not do too much except tell the true history of some things, give advice and warnings and spy on Dumbledore. In reality she was the closest thing that Luna and Harry had to a mother since they had lost their own. She did all that she could to help but there were so many things she couldn't change due to the power Dumbledore wielded over the school and all of its inhabitants whether it be students, the staff, the ghosts, portraits and anything else that fell in his purview over Hogwarts.

"Siggy sends his regrets in not being able to bring Luna and Neville here. It seems that Luna's 'welcome back to school _lessons_ ' were worse than usual especially when it was learned that she was in the same compartment as you and the others. She had not recovered enough to leave for breakfast early before her house bullies returned to the Tower after the _Daily Prophet_ arrived. She was on her way down when they attacked her again and Neville finally managed to rescue her and take her to the Infirmary. Her injuries are many and Madam Pomfrey is doing her best but it will be some time before she can be released."

Harry once again became angry as Luna was an innocent girl who never harmed anyone yet her House members bullied her even worse than he and Neville were bullied only because they could. Dumbledore allowed it because it was useful to let "important students" have their fun and not punish them. Of course, then they "owed him" and he always eventually received the payment of his choice.

"At the moment there is nothing to be done until Madam Pomfrey treats her and then Siggy will bring them both here – and serve the snacks. However, I need to talk to you in private as I have some very disturbing information to tell you."

There had been no chance for them to communicate over the summer especially once Harry had gone to Grimmauld Place as the Grey Lady could not leave Hogwarts. Also Dumbledore had been away from Hogwarts a lot and there had been no way the Grey Lady could spy on him and find out his plans. However, yesterday after the Hogwarts Express had left Kings' Cross Station, Lucius Malfoy had been summoned and brought to the Headmaster's office by Severus Snape. The Sorting Hat had heard everything said but it had been quite some time before he could tell Helena about what he had heard.

"I know you are in 'communication' with a certain someone," she began warily, "and that you are mulling over his offers. However, something has come up which I only found out early this morning. The Hat witnessed a meeting between Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy. He's going to turn Lucius into another spy and has promised him the world."

"Shouldn't I be glad?" Harry asked.

"No because you, Luna and probably Neville will be paying the price worse than usual and then you will be killed." That got Harry's immediate attention and he asked the Lady to explain.

Chapter 3 – Interesting Information

It took Harry a long time to contact Voldie as Voldie was having a very busy day. Harry didn't have the power (because of blocks on his magic courtesy of one guess who) or the experience and it wasn't like he could call Voldie on a phone and leave a message. Siggy had finally brought Luna and Neville to the den and fetched a late lunch. Luna looked terrible and a very angry Harry wanted all of the details about the attack and the reason for the intensity of the viciousness.

The reason was the same old, same old and it was decided that the three of them would remain in the den for the rest of the weekend especially after Siggy brought the news that Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Granger had all returned from the Ministry and the "misunderstandings" had been resolved.

Dobby had popped in because he had been tasked by the Headmaster to find Harry and bring him to his office because "he was worried about the boy" and needed to know that Harry was alright.

"Well that's a bunch of bull," Harry said to Dobby's back. The wily elf had popped into the den with his eyes closed and then had turned around so that he could truthfully tell Dumbledore that "Dobby has looked all over Hogwarts and has not seen Harry Potter" and not be caught in a lie. Since Harry had the invisibility cloak with him it was also believable that Dobby didn't see Harry because he had been hiding under the cloak and thus could be anywhere. Harry also had the Marauders' Map with him so that made it hard to find him.

With Dobby's appearance all six of them were present and Harry told them all what Helena had said about Malfoy.

Dumbledore knew that Lucius had been ordered to control Fudge and keep Voldemort's resurrection a secret. He had done his job very well so far and would continue to do so. Lucius wore the Dark Mark and thus was a slave to Voldemort. However, Dumbledore also knew that if Lucius could be rid of the mark, he would turn on Voldemort in a heartbeat and that was how Dumbledore was going to recruit him as a spy.

"Dumbles told Malfoy that the mark can be easily removed by someone who speaks parsel tongue and guess who is the only other known parsel speaker in Britain besides Voldie?"

"He's telling Malfoy you will remove the mark if he betrays Voldie?" asked Neville.

"Apparently yes. However, as Lucy pointed out to Dumbles, if I could do such a thing why hadn't I removed Snape's mark. Dumbles said it was because Snape needed the mark so that he could be called and continue spying. Lucy then pointed out that Voldie would kill him and his family if he caught him acting as a spy."

"Well he would so why even risk it when the risks far outnumber the gain?" Luna asked.

"Because Draco is at school and under Dumbledore's 'protection' and because he has my pensive memories of the resurrection as well as the time Lucy tried to kill me after I freed Dobby. He will not hesitate to use it against him and he will continue to "protect" Draco until Lucius sees reason."

"What exactly does he want Lucy to do?" asked Luna.

"Whatever he orders him to do," added Helena.

"Will he do it?"

"I think he might," added Harry, "because Dumbledore also hinted that he has pensive evidence of the time that 'someone' – Dumbles didn't say who – had tricked Lucy into taking Veritaserum and confessing to being a real Death Eater and not Imperiused. Lucy demanded to see the evidence but Dumbles refused saying he had it and quoted a few things that made Lucy go pale. It sounds like something that Lucy might have said once – probably to Snape – and Dumbles is using it as a bluff."

"Don't forget about the Lordship," added the Grey Lady.

"Oh yeah, that's the other thing," Harry said. "Apparently Sirius is Lord Black and he had made me his heir shortly after I was born and he became my godfather. Apparently Sirius is sterile and since my grandmother Dorea Potter was Sirius' great aunt or something, I have Black blood running in my veins. If Lucius agrees to spy for Dumbledore, then Dumbledore has promised that he will force Sirius into changing his Will and naming Draco as the next Lord Black since he is supposedly the only other possible heir."

"Lucy wanted time to think but Dumbles only gave him until tonight. Otherwise he would tell the world about Lucy's true allegiances. Lucy probably had a little hope after the news of the train incident was reported and Dumbles and lackeys were taken to the Ministry. Since they all returned 'triumphantly' Lucy will probably show up and give his answer and it just might be positive."

It was then that Harry told Neville about "the chats" he had been having during the summer after swearing him to silence first. He also told Neville about the prophecy and the reason why both their parents had to go into hiding since they both could have been the "savior" as well as saying, "Voldie gave specific orders that no one was to harm the Longbottoms as he had decided it was me. He told me a lot of other stuff but I can't tell you most of it at the moment."

"He also said that Bella went nuts after it was announced that he was dead and disobeyed orders. The only reason she knew where to go was because Dumbledore had been the caster as well as the secret keeper for your parents' Fidelius and didn't tell them he had taken it off although he did mention it to several other _persons of interest_ shall we say. It seems like he set your parents up because he neglected to tell them the Fidelius was gone."

"Bella found out where you were and was using the 'questioning' to get revenge against your father. He was in a fight in Diagon Alley while still a student and had accidentally hit Bella with a curse. She had been shopping with Narcissa and was caught in a crossfire and had a miscarriage, the baby died and she couldn't have children any more. It was then she took the dark mark and with Voldie gone thought this might be her only chance to take her revenge because she knew she was probably going to die or be sent to Azkaban."

"I am not telling you this to ask you to forgive Voldie or Bella because what she did to your parents and to you was unforgiveable. But she did disobey directs orders and to me it looks as if Dumbles planned it because your parents could have hidden at Longbottom Lodge or anywhere safe and should have had the knowledge and opportunity to do so considering so many Death Eaters were still loose."

Neville thought for a moment before replying, "Gran would never tell me anything about what happened the night my parents were…hurt, because it upset her too much. I found out later that the only reason I survived was because my Mum's personal house elf – who had not been allowed to come with them because Dumbles said it wasn't a good idea – well Boppy sensed a call, popped in, saw what was happening, found me in the closet where Mum had hidden me, rescued me and then alerted Gran. It all makes sense now that I know that it was Dumbles who was the cause of it."

Harry then told them that he was trying to contact Voldie and tell him about Lucy. "When I do contact him…well he has offered me a deal and…all things considering, I'm thinking of taking the lesser one but only if he offers the same terms to you two. If I leave, since you were the other prophecy child Dumbles just might decide to announce that _you are the real savior_ and ... well I wouldn't risk it if I were you as you might end up married to Ginny Weasley. Dumbledore made a marriage contract with Molly for me to marry Ginny on her 17th birthday. It is completely illegal but she doesn't know that and even you have been telling me that Ginny has been bragging she will be marrying me."

It was decided that Luna and Neville would think things over while Harry tried to contact Voldie.

The reason Voldie was not answering the Brat's very persistent calls was because he was very, very busy that day due not only what happened on the train yesterday but because of receiving some _very interesting_ reports from some of his _really faithful_ Death Eaters or the "Dees" as Skippy called them.

The _Daily Prophet_ article had come out and Lucius had come back to his Lord to report the outcome. However, Voldie hadn't missed the fact that Lucius looked nervous, if not frighten and he had the gut feeling it was not because he feared his Dark Lord's wrath. No he had been wary of Lucius ever since his resurrection especially after having the chats with the Brat.

Although Barty in his disguise of Moody hadn't known about it, Pettigrew did and had not mentioned the destruction of his boyhood journal (only girls had diaries!), the "special one" which he had given to Lucius for safekeeping. Skippy told him all about it and that it had been Lucius who had slipped it to Ginny Weasley and the reason for doing so.

Needless to say Voldie was furious especially when he found out it had been destroyed and was now in Dumbledore's possession. In other words Dumbledore knew about his Horcruxes and was probably hunting for them.

Voldie had to make Lucius pay for causing the destruction the "Slytherin Grimoire which he had been entrusted with" as he couldn't tell people what it really was. However, a family's Grimoire was so valuable an heirloom that anyone would have a good and legal cause to punish, if not kill, any person who tried to steal, destroy or abet in causing harm to such a sacred family object. The only reason Voldie gave (in front of the assembled Dees) for not killing Lucius was because "death would be too merciful" and thus a greater punishment would be done to him.

Voldie had actually given him a choice. He could bring to his Lord G2 million in cash so that Voldie could use the money to attempt to recreate the Grimoire as books, journeys, etc. would have to be done to even attempt to recreate such a treasure from scratch OR Draco, Lucius' only son and heir, would be brought before Voldie and the assembled Dees **(Note:** Voldie said Death Eaters he just said Dees in his head) and be hideously and slowly tortured to death by the Dees in front of Lucius and Narcissa and then Lucius would be castrated, thus assuring the end of the Malfoy line.

This was rather fair all things considered (at least in the Dees' opinion) and had it been any other wizard receiving the well-deserved punishment Lucius would have been the first to demand to see it done. In the end, the only "logical" choice had been for Lucius to get the G2 million within the three days which was given to him. It was to be divided into one-third in galleons, one-third in Muggle currency such as Pound Sterling and U.S. Dollars **(Note: the Euro wasn't in use yet** ) with the remainder in non-Goblin made gold and silver bullion.

The sum of G2 million was an enormous amount and would even hurt the Malfoy fortune especially since it was to be _brought to Voldie in cash_ and not in the usual bottomless bag. Voldie had other reasons for getting cash and none of it was for recreating the Slytherin Grimoire which he knew had already been lost about 200 years ago. No he needed cash for the things he had planned.

Voldie definitely did not trust Lucius and although he was currently making his headquarters at Malfoy Manor, it was only temporary. He was in the process of preparing one of his bolt holes for him to actually live at. Even now he would not sleep at the Manor as when one was asleep one was vulnerable. He'd enter the bedroom given to him for his use, then apparated away leaving his personal house elf on alert to fetch him should Lucius knock on the door in an emergency.

In other words Voldemort DIDN'T TRUST ANYONE, especially his Death Eaters and he had them as spelled vassals due to them wearing his dark mark. It was a wise decision especially considering the life he had had to lead.

He spent several hours each day at Malfoy Manor and then would leave for hours. Naturally no one would question his comings and goings and many times he would even eat a meal at the Manor. He gave the Dees their assignments and then just left. Most thought he was starting his research for the Grimoire recreation and he knew that was what Snape reported back to Dumbledore.

After three months of doing his real research, regaining his health, making plans, giving orders and putting the finishing touches on his bolt hole, he was almost ready to convince Potter into joining him. Actually he was offering the boy his protection for many reasons like the fact that Nagini had told him "he's like us" meaning Potter was one of his Horcruxes. He was also retrieving his Horcruxes and re-hiding them. He would also be re-absorbing one or two to regain some of his lost sanity and a better body.

He had accomplished much in the past months and then, when HE WAS READY, he would destroy Dumbledore for once and for all. His "conquest of Britain" and the crusade to restore Magical Britain to and for the former glory of the Purebloods, was not and had not been his real agenda for years. It was secondary which was why he wanted the G2 millions in case…well in case, as the Muggles said "he had to leave town fast" or "get outta Dodge" or just plain flee for his life.

Finally, it was almost time for dinner and Voldie went to "his room" to change for dinner and at last was able to answer the Brat's call.

After listening to all the boy had to tell Voldie…well let's just say that Voldie's magic was causing Malfoy Manor to shake. Naturally, Lucius was soon knocking on the bedroom door and luckily for him, there was no answer as Voldie was trying to calm down, otherwise Lucius Malfoy would be soooo very, very dead.

Instead, after a 15 minute wait, Voldie summoned the house elf and told him to tell Lucius to prepare for a mandatory meeting. After Lucius left, Voldemort had the elf bring him Pettigrew and he used Pettigrew to summon all of the Dees. Once he knew they were all assembled, Voldemort sent Pettigrew to tell them to wait for their Lord's return. Any person who left unless personally re-summoned by Voldemort would be killed, pure and simple. Voldemort then left the Manor to do a few errands.

Once Snape arrived he took Lucius aside. Dumbledore had briefed Snape about what had happened at the Ministry which even Lucius did not know about. "As usual, Dumbledore has won," Snape whispered to Lucius. "He wants your answer tonight, but since he knows I have been summoned, he will expect you to come back to Hogwarts with me once we have been dismissed."

"I don't think that will be possible as apparently the Dark Lord has learned something of…"

"Remember Lucius," Snape said, "Draco is at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has…done something with the wards after he returned from the Ministry. I don't know what he did but apparently Potter has disappeared, no doubt going off in a huff just because some of his housemates tried to teach him a well-deserved lesson."

"However, it was to prevent Potter from leaving the grounds – not that he could since he has nowhere to go. Unfortunately, Hogwarts is in lockdown and Draco can't leave due to whatever Dumbledore did to the wards. He will only allow you and me to come to Hogwarts via his personal floo, so if you don't return with me tonight…well there is nothing that even I can do to rescue Draco."

"I am a MALFOY," Lucius hissed at his friend. "Dumbledore cannot possibly think he can get away with…."

"You might be a Malfoy Lucius old friend," Snape said sounding almost sorry for Lucius and Draco, "But Dumbledore is Dumbledore and I believe he has done something which has made him positive that he can and will recruit you to do his bidding. Therefore you MUST return with me after this meeting."

They had had this conversation in Lucius' private office which was spelled so that even Voldemort would have trouble eavesdropping. Lucius was demanding that Snape tell him all that he knew since there was no way he would take such a risk, especially after the "Grimoire incident" unless Dumbledore would offer proof and swear on his life and magic that Lucius and his family would survive.

Snape had actually laughed at that, "This is Albus Dumbledore we are talking about and as you of all people should know he does what he wants and there is no way he would ever swear an oath on his life and magic even if…well even if his life and magic depended on it."

"Still," Lucius said somewhat angrily, "he demands too much and really promises very little. Personally I don't believe he can arrange for the dark mark to be removed and that would be the only way that I can ever be truly free and I can't risk it."

"He has Draco in his power!"

"Yes, I know he does," Lucius shouted, "But I also know that he won't harm the boy. Turn him against me, perhaps, but that might be better since it would mean Draco would not be forced to take the mark. However, if I am caught betraying the Dark Lord, it is not only my life but Draco's and Narcissa's also and DUMBLEDORE ISN'T OFFERING ENOUGH TO RISK TAKING HIS OFFER."

They spent another hour discussing the situation until an elf popped in to announce the Dark Lord had returned and was demanding their immediate presence.

They arrived in the grand hall where the assembled Dees were standing and waiting. However, Narcissa was also there standing in front of Voldemort, her usual pale face even paler than usual.

"Why Lucius and Severus how nice of you to finally join us," Voldie said with a cruel smile on his face. I was just about to give Narcissa a small token of the…esteem…in which I hold the Malfoys."

That didn't sound good to anybody. Still smiling, Voldemort stepped a bit to the side revealing a large chest, the lid of which was open. Then with a quick wave of his wand all of Severus Snape's clothes disappeared off of his body and magically flowed into the opened chest. Then with another quick wave, so did Lucius' clothes.

Now that got everyone's immediate attention even Crabbe and Goyle's who despite their Lord's appearance the two were still munching on the snacks which the Malfoy elves had been serving to the Dees. Voldie had also stuck both naked wizards' feet to the floor before turning once again to face Narcissa as if nothing unusual had happened.

He handed Narcissa a small box and simply said, "Open it." As all eyes were on Narcissa and Voldie, no one noticed the lone Dee who had accompanied him, close and shrink the chest and place it inside his robe.

Tentatively, Narcissa opened the box and gasped.

"Ah I see you recognize the contents," Voldie said now smirking. "Kindly tell the assembly what it is."

"A…finger."

"What kind of finger?"

"A…pinky finger."

"Correct. It is a pinky finger of a left hand. _Now do you recognize whose finger it is?_ Apparently she did as she fainted and hit the floor with a thud.

He then turned his attention to the two naked wizards.

"Just so you can ease Narcissa's mind, you may tell her that I have the rest of Draco. He is safe and in _**MY**_ keeping which means he is not at Hogwarts. Despite what you have been promised Lucius, _no one is safe from my wrath_. You also know how I… _handle betrayal_. Can any of you tell this assembly how I handle betrayal?" Voldemort asked.

For some (sane) reason, no one volunteered to answer and since Voldemort had much to do before he could sleep that night, he didn't press the matter. Instead he revealed what Lucius had been planning on doing and Snape's role in recruiting him.

A hush fell over the room as all present waited to witness the punishment that would surely be occurring. And most of them hoped they could control their laughter at seeing the downfall of the two most hated Death Eaters and hopefully not lose their dinner in the process.

And Voldie did not disappoint them.

With a quick and silent swish of his wand he hit Lucius first before doing Severus next. Lucius' left arm, the one wearing Voldie's dark mark was severed from its socket and before the arm had fallen to the floor, the wound had been cauterized so Lucius wouldn't bleed to death. The same was done to Snape. Both wizards screamed out in pain and shock not only from the loss of their arm but because the dark mark now reappeared on their right arm.

"How many times must I tell you all that my mark is forever? You can never be rid of it and not even another parsel speaker can remove it due to the spells and my own magic which has created it." Voldemort paused rather dramatically his eyes sweeping from face to face. He had made them all remove their masks before Lucius and Snape came in for the sole purpose of seeing their faces and noting the fear in their eyes.

"Poor Severus," he continued now speaking almost gently, "you might be able to acquire a false arm much like Moody's wooden leg, but such an item is a poor replacement for the original limb. As a Potion Master…well you can brew with it but now you will never brew the truly complicated potions as well and as accurately as before. How will you cope?" he asked a smirk on his cruel features. "You have your true Master to thank for this – Albus Dumbledore the Leader of the Light. The question is what will he do will you now that you are no longer useful to me?"

"I hope you have learned your lesson Lucius. You can always get a false arm and live a much better life than poor Severus. However, will your son be able to say the same? Only time will tell as the quality – and duration – of his life will all depend on his Father's behavior."

With that said, Voldemort waved his wand at Lucius and all watched (some with great interest) as despite the pain of his recent severe injury, Lucius' attention was now directed to his nether region because his true "pride and joy" was being hit with Voldemort's curse. Lucius screamed before he too joined his wife in a dead faint or at least as far as he could with his feet stuck to the floor.

Mercifully, Voldemort did not vanish the "jewels" but he did shrink them to an infantile size so other than urinating, they would not be providing Lucius with any other interesting uses.

He then turned to Snape, who was in total shock due to the loss of his arm. He stood there in a pitiful state as the realization of what had happened to him had sunk in. As the Dark Lord made his way towards the naked, broken man, Snape hoped with all his might that Voldemort was going to kill him and put him out of his misery as the hideous creature waved his wand over him, but his hopes were to be denied as his punishment for once again betraying Voldemort at the behest of Albus Dumbledore would continue to be harsh as well as being used as a terrible example at what happened to those who even thought of betrayal even in the darkest most secret recesses of his mind.

"Mulciber," Voldemort suddenly shouted, "Take this traitorous piece of scum to St. Mungo's. Throw a cloak over his 'shame' and tell the healers you found him in his present condition as you were strolling down Diagon Alley. If asked, say all he was mumbling was - oh tell them he was mumbling something that sounded like 'revenge for not teaching potions properly because Dumbledore told me not to.' Be sure not to add anything extra, just quickly leave and then go report it to Amelia Bones and the _Daily Prophet_."

With that said Mulciber took Snape away to obey his Dark Lord's command and after reviving both Narcissa and Lucius he addressed the assembly.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Lucius was fool enough to trust and believe Severus by believing that Dumbledamn would 'free him' from my service. You see what happens to fools do you not. Unless you want to become as Lucius and Severus have and to see the faces of your wives filled with fear and grief like poor Narcissa…well I strongly suggest that you remember your allegiance, your dedication to our cause and do your duty."

"Narcissa, remember your only child and that his fate lies in the hands of his Father. I trust that you at least will have the common sense to see that Lucius does not do anything else as foolish as to make it necessary to send you more _**tokens**_ from your son."

Then addressing the assembly once more he said, "I will summon you in a short time to give you further orders after I have revised my plans. Once again I stress that news of my resurrection is to be kept a secret and that means making sure your offspring are not heard bragging and using the threat of my comeback to intimidate others. Young Draco did make that mistake which is yet another reason that I was forced to take charge of his _**education**_. So unless you want _me to take charge of your children's education_ , then make certain they behave as they should and KEEP QUIET."

Even Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to be told twice or have it carefully explained to them. Voldemort then dismissed them all and left the Manor, having already left his instructions to Lucius and Narcissa with the Malfoy house elf who had been assigned to him.

It had been a long hard day and he was exhausted. He now had acquired his own loyal elves and although his bolt hole was not completed the way he wanted it, it would have to do. At least the impenetrable and untraceable wards were in place so he and his "guests" would be safe.

So he went "home" satisfied with the warnings he had left for Dumbledore to find.

Chapter 4 – Dawn of Fear

Naturally the news of Severus Snape's "unfortunate accident" made the headlines of the _Daily Prophet's_ Monday morning edition. Mulciber was one of the efficient members of the Dees and after he had left Snape, he reported the incident directly to Amelia Bones and then snuck off to alert Rita Skeeter. Dumbledore found out about his Potions Master's "accident" by reading the _Prophet_ at breakfast and he angrily stormed off to investigate the matter.

He had been annoyed when Snape had not come back from the summoning but that was nothing new as the Death Eater meetings could last a long time. He was eagerly waiting for Lucius Malfoy to be brought to swear allegiance to him as after the events of the past summer, this time he had decided not to "play around" with Voldemort but to end his reign of terror as soon as possible.

Despite all he had done to the boy over the years, word had come to him through his spy network that Potter was not as downtrodden as he should be. He couldn't trace it yet but his instinct also agreed with this theory as some of the ghosts were acting strange and even a few of the elves were showing signs of not obeying as completely and loyally as they had since he had placed his stranglehold on the school. In other words there was a slight possibility of a rebellion in the making and he would have to crush any chance of one as soon as possible.

Now he was furious that someone had taken Snape to St. Mungo's. It wouldn't have been Snape as he would never go to St. Mungo's no matter how badly hurt he was as it was a direct order of Albus Dumbledore. It had then been reported directly to Amelia Bones and now to make matters worse the _Prophet_ told the world.

Leaving McGonagall in charge, he stormed off to find out what was going on and to do damage control.

McGonagall sighed heavily. Things had been bad enough since the start of the year what with the "incident on the train" as it was called, then Potter disappearing on Saturday. A search had been made on Sunday but he was not found. To make matters worse, late Sunday night it was noticed that Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were also missing.

Poppy had reported that the Lovegood girl had once again been bullied as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts and then once again the next morning after the Prophet article about the Weasleys and Granger had appeared. It was nothing new for the poor girl to be so bullied and injured as she was just one of the "fall-through-the-cracks" students who since they and/or their parents were of no importance or could be any real use to Albus, they were allowed to be picked on for the amusement of those students and/or their parents who could be of use to Albus. No one liked it but there was nothing the teachers could do about it other than look the other way and hoped the child survived.

Neville Longbottom was allowed to be abused but only verbally and to be kept downtrodden due to Albus' orders. It had been the same with poor Frank Longbottom, Neville's Father. They had an important position in society but had to be kept humble until the day Albus decided they would "join him or die" as Filius Flitwick referred to it. Neville was a pseudo-orphan with a stubborn, fool of a Grandmother who although she did not know it and would deny all if she heard, she was not the independent, powerful "mover and shaker" like her late husband had been, but was an unknowing follower of Albus Dumbledore who kept her ignorant and "on ice" as the Muggles called it, until he would use her and her Grandson's position to his advantage.

None of the three had been found and Albus had left her on her own not only with the responsibility of running the school but of putting up with the despicable Delores Umbridge who had been planted by the Ministry to spy and cause trouble at Hogwarts. It was almost amusing when Albus said that "there is nothing I can do about it" when all of the staff knew that he could. No he was playing the "innocent" or "poor Albus the martyr card" for some crazy scheme of his. He wouldn't be the one to suffer anything but everybody else would.

So far the only good thing which had happened was Umbridge quickly slinking off as soon as Albus had left no doubt to report his actions to Fudge. Hopefully, she would leave the school to go to the Ministry and Minerva could have some peace if only for a few hours. However, she was to have her peace as with the announcement of Snape being in St. Mungo's and seriously injured, the seventh year Slytherin Prefect approached the head table and informed her that Draco Malfoy was also missing.

She arranged for Aurora Sinistra to cover her first class and then went to Slytherin House to begin an investigation. Apparently Draco had gone to bed Saturday night but had disappeared from that bed sometime before 11:00 a.m. Sunday morning when Blaise Zabini decided to wake him up there was no sign of Draco and his wand was still hidden under his pillow. None of his clothes were missing other than the pajamas he had been wearing and even his bathrobe and slippers were still next to his bed.

The Prefect was waiting to report Draco's disappearance to their Head of House when he came back from his…date. However, as the Prefect smirked, "we all thought Professor Snape must have gotten lucky because he didn't return at all yesterday."

"Don't be ridiculous," an angry McGonagall snapped, "You know perfectly well Professor Snape doesn't date and was off somewhere else getting into trouble. And there will be 20 points from Slytherin for your cheek." That wiped the smirk off of the Slytherin's face.

McGonagall knew Snape was probably at a Death Eater meeting and she knew that the Prefect, a nephew of one of the more prominent Death Eaters, knew it also. She also knew that he knew she knew where Snape really was and that she knew he knew it. They were all so very knowing while not saying anything but that was the way things were at Hogwarts.

The school was alive with gossip, rumor and innuendos. The staff knew beforehand that there was no way anything would be learned today no matter how hard they tried to teach. Since neither Dumbledore nor Umbridge returned that day, then things had to be very bad and it just wasn't due to Snape's "accident" or even the disappearance of four children from the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Therefore after dinner Minerva held an emergency staff meeting during which good whiskey were passed around, although it was served in teapots and poured into teacups just in case Umbridge waddled back to attend the meeting. Should she show up, Umbridge's tea could be transfigured into tea, preferably strong, disgusting tasting tea.

It was Pomona Sprout's turn to ask the most obvious question. "What's happened now Minnie?"

Taking a good swig of tea, Minnie answered, "As usual I haven't the slightest idea. When Albus returns he will tell us what he wants us to know and announce the official version of whatever it was that happened."

"In other words it will be the same old flobberworm dung business as usual," asked Septima Vector.

"Precisely."

Several pots of _tea_ were consumed before the meeting adjourned and the teachers made their way shakily back to their respective quarters. The only thing they had ventured to guess about was if Snape was as badly injured as the _Prophet_ article suggested, would he still be capable of teaching. Since he really didn't teach anything useful except to his Slytherins, the consensus was that yes, he would still be here but with an even worse temperament and bitter outlook on life than before.

They were half correct in their assumptions as although Dumbledore wanted Snape back "to teach" the Head Healer at St. Mungo's said that at the present time, it would be impossible as Snape's injury had been so very bad that he would need a special artificial limb personally created and designed just for him and then there would be a long recovery period and therapy sessions needed for him to learn how to use the limb.

It was estimated that Snape's recovery would take 4 to 6 months but that was unacceptable to Dumbledore. He "needed the services of his Potions Professor and he couldn't spare the time away from his students. Therefore Poppy Pomfrey the Hogwarts resident Medi-witch would be in charge of Snape's rehabilitation, etc., etc., etc.

However, Chief Healer Babcock informed Albus Dumbledore in no uncertain terms that no, Medi-witch Pomfrey would not be in charge of the care and rehabilitation of Severus Snape as it was beyond her scope of knowledge and training.

"Snape's injuries are too serious and that are just the physical injuries. The psychological damage is severe and he will need…."

"To be in the peaceful, caring atmosphere of Hogwarts among his friends, colleagues and his beloved students," Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eyes. He didn't care about Snape in the least as he just needed him not only as a spy but to brew the necessary potions needed for Dumbledore's personal agenda and for the Order's use. He needed to know everything that had happened at the meeting and why Lucius Malfoy had not come to his office. Snape was crippled in more ways than one but still useful to Dumbledore so back to Hogwarts he would come as soon as possible.

However, Healer Babcock was having none of it and said, "Severus Snape doesn't have any friends, he is famous for being at odds with his colleagues and he hates his students and vice versa. Hogwarts is NOT a caring or peaceful atmosphere and hasn't been since…well since the 1950's."

This was a definite dig at Dumbledore who became Headmaster in the 1950's and changed and molded Hogwarts to his wants, needs and "vision" to the detriment of the school and nation of Britain.

A fight broke out between the two formidable wizards and since there were two healers, a therapist, an Unspeakable and an Auror in the room during the confrontation Dumbledore was unable to use any of his usual means of _persuasion_ and thus Healer Babcock won and Dumbledore lost – this round.

Arrangements had already been made for a substitute potions instructor to fill in for Snape, however, it was a person Dumbledore knew and who would be another Ministry spy. However, despite his protests and promise to find his own substitute he was overruled and Potions Master Marcus Wellborn would be taking over within the week.

Dumbledore was furious to learn that not only was Potter missing but so was Longbottom and when he learned that Draco had somehow escaped his care, for the first time in living memory of most of the staff he lost it and threw a temper tantrum. Demanding the remaining Heads to accompany him, he stormed down to Slytherin House to personally investigate.

He could not believe the boy had escaped as the wards were in his complete control. Since he also controlled the house elves, the ghosts, the portraits, suits of armor and just about everything else in Hogwarts. He knew _**everything**_ that went on at the school and NOTHING escaped his notice. There was simply no possibility for Draco, Harry or Neville Longbottom to leave the school grounds without his knowing it and HE WOULD FIND THEM.

After triple checking for spells in Slytherin House as well as the boy's bedroom, nothing came up – not even the hard but not impossible to do if you knew how detection spell which could detect the magic of a Hogwarts house elf. Therefore, it was logical to assume, as Flitwick had, that it had to be a Malfoy house elf who had rescued…ah taken the boy from school.

"No it cannot be a Malfoy house elf because," Dumbledore started to carefully say, "As Headmaster I have ways of preventing a personal elf from entering Hogwarts and have put such a thing into effect since I banned the practice of students bringing their own elf to Hogwarts."

He wouldn't tell them how as (1) it was none of their business; (2) how he did it was actually illegal; and (3) the magic he had used to accomplish it had nothing to do with anything a Headmaster of Hogwarts was allowed to know or do because it was one of his own spells he had created and since it used blood from a student and…well it was totally unethical and definitely against the laws of Magical Britain. Some of the laws he had personally written and/or seen to the passage of had been done on the sly, but had been done – for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore had gone as far as stunning Dobby, drawing his blood and using it to allow him, a non-bonded to Hogwarts elf, to track him. Naturally he was obliviated once it had been done as had the other non-bonded elf Winky. On the odd chance that Harry Potter decided to find a way to bond with either of the elves, Dumbledore could track not only them but their magical signatures.

Now Dumbledore had a mystery on his hands and he hated mysteries – unless he was the one who caused it. Still, one good thing was that none of the Slytherins could tell anyone that Draco was gone nor any of the other students as the owlery had not only been shut down but the house elves were once again monitoring all in-coming and out-going mail.

Therefore, Lucius Malfoy would think that his son was still safe at Hogwarts but considering what had happened to Severus, he would more than ever want continued protection for his son and his wife and then himself. Dumbledore decided to risk sending Lucius a message demanding his presence and have it delivered to his personal quarters late at night via Fawkes.

A phoenix could find anyone if it knew where a person was and thus Fawkes could probably get through the famous Malfoy wards to deliver the letter demanding Lucius to present himself to Dumbledore immediately. Then once Lucius answered the summons not only would he be forced to join Dumbledore but he could also explain what had happened to Snape. Since Snape was placed in a magically induced coma, the healers would not let Dumbledore near him and this only infuriated him because he needed to know what had happened to cause Voldemort to do this to Snape.

Sounds like a good plan, right? And ordinarily it might have worked if (1) Lucius didn't already know that Dumbledore didn't have Draco but the Dark Lord did; (2) he had first-hand proof that only Voldemort could remove the dark mark and he definitely wasn't going to free any of his followers (except by death); (3) even before the demonstration given by Voldemort Lucius was not going to risk it and was going to tell Dumbledore no; and (4) Narcissa Malfoy decided to test her Great Aunt Cassiopeia's theories on how to kill a phoenix.

So the majestic, slightly arrogant bird flew to Malfoy Manor, got passed its wards and located the master bedroom where Narcissa was keeping watch over her very sick and in shock husband, who had been dosed with many potions which knocked him out. The bird flashed in, flew over to Lucius and began to drop the letter on him but Narcissa had wand in hand and shouted out "Avada Kedavra" and hit Fawkes dead on.

Naturally, Fawkes "died" and became a pile of ashes and then a new born chick as a phoenix "couldn't be killed as it always resurrected" as everybody knew. That was why Great Aunt Cassiopeia started doing a lot of research on phoenixes when Dumbledore became Headmaster and Fawkes "accepted him" and became his familiar.

It was a little known fact that Fawkes the Phoenix was not the familiar of any one wizard or witch. Previous editions of _Hogwarts, a History_ had told the true story of Fawkes the Phoenix or rather the story of Flame the Phoenix who had found out about the school, checked it out and offered himself as the school's protector.

He hadn't been Gryffindor's familiar as the legend went because although a decent man and powerful wizard, Godric Gryffindor had a multitude of faults and sometimes…well he wasn't the best example of a Light wizard as it is defined today and he did a few things that were not all that…nice.

But since Flame was a fire phoenix with red and gold plumage - the colors of Gryffindor House - it was a short step for a legend to begin saying that Flame had been the familiar of Godric Gryffindor. It also had been a member of Gryffindor House who had written the first edition of _Hogwarts, a History_ and if he chose to embellish the merits of the Founder of his House a bit, well who would it really hurt? The book was first written in the middle of the 13th Century and then much was handed down by word of mouth and you know how accurate that usually is.

But enough of history so let's get back to the tale of "Fawkes" the Phoenix. Flame the Phoenix acted as a guardian and at times the conscious of Hogwarts and its Headmasters/mistresses. He had a perch in their office and watched over them and the school. Some were good, some were bad and some were not worthy of teaching children let alone being the Head of the school. But that is human nature, whether you are Magical or Muggle.

When a new Head was needed, there was protocol to follow. More often than not, usually the Deputy Head was elected but sometimes the Deputy Head was too old or incompetent for the position. The other teachers cast their votes but outside forces were also involved, as they helped provide the funding for Hogwarts as many Magicals could not afford the tuition and most Muggleborns were usually cast out of their family when they were found to be a wizard or witch and/or also did not have the funds.

Therefore to make sure that ALL Magical children could receive a Hogwarts education, donations were needed to meet expenses. Thus, sometimes a powerful or wealthy family would "hint" that a large amount of money would be donated to Hogwarts if a member of their family became the new Headmaster.

In modern times that was how Phineas Nigellus Black became Headmaster even though he had never taught at Hogwarts. Once upon a time being a teacher at Hogwarts was a great honor and to be a Head of House, Deputy Head and especially Headmaster or Mistress brought great prestige to a family. It was also a very powerful position to have for any wizard or witch as they were in charge of the next generations and their place in history was assured.

For example, if Albus Dumbledore had never taught at Hogwarts at all but yet because he had defeated Grindelwald and was a national hero, he could have demanded and been awarded the Headmaster position at Hogwarts when it became available. But he had already been the Deputy Head and, as a matter of interest, had strongly hinted to Headmaster Dippet that he should retire sooner rather than later.

However, Armando Dippet had been the Headmaster for forty years and had been very good at his job if only because he had been an excellent Transfiguration teacher (he had taught Dumbledore) and thus had teaching experience, he had an excellent reputation, was impartial and most importantly, didn't meddle in politics and had made no enemies which was a truly amazing feat in Magical Britain.

Also his maiden aunt and godmother had placed her entire estate into an annuity which paid a very substantial sum to Hogwarts on a yearly basis and would continue to do so as long as "little Armando was Headmaster" after which the remainder would be donated to St. Mungo's. Armando Dippet was going to be Headmaster "until the day I die" and he meant it. So Albus Dumbledore had to wait until Dippet shuffled off his mortal coil.

Which brings us back to Flame the Hogwarts Phoenix? Once a Headmaster/mistress was chosen, Flame would take his position on the perch in the Headmaster's office and watch the new Head. If the Head was a good, noble and worthy person Flame would stay. However, at the first sign of evil, incompetence or if the Head proved to be not worthy, Flame would leave. That was his way of showing that the Head should not be in that position and should be replaced.

In the early years of the school if Flame left, the Head would be replaced. Everybody knew that not only from word of mouth but because it was written in _Hogwarts, a History_. Flame usually stayed to watch over the school and assist the Head. However, over the years the few really bad Headmasters (for some reason it was always a _Headmaster_ and not a _Headmistress_ who caused trouble) found ways of getting around this by (1) having _Hogwarts, a History_ rewritten leaving many things out of print; (2) tell people he had sent Flame on a mission for the school; (3) had imprisoned Flame just before he did something really bad; and (4) several Heads in a row had been so bad that Flame immediately disappeared and no one knew who he was or that his purpose existed anymore.

When Phineas Nigellus Black became Head Flame immediately left. The Headmaster after him and before Dippet was ready for Flame and stunned the great bird and kept him a virtual prisoner until such time as he could find the spell he had heard about that would force the bird to be his familiar. Unfortunately for him, he didn't serve very long and died, so Flame was still a prisoner and never got to judge Dippet's worth.

By then he was mostly forgotten, until Albus Dumbledore found out about him while he was an apprentice of Nicholas Flamel. Once he arrived at Hogwarts, he searched for Flame and it had taken him years to locate the bird. He had also found the spell needed to entrap Flame and make him his phoenix familiar.

Therefore as soon as he was finally Headmaster, he released the bird, cast the needed spell and renamed Flame "Fawkes" and since the legend of Flame had by this time been written out of Hogwarts, a History, people thought (because Dumbledore's publicity machine had arranged it all) that Albus Dumbledore was so good, so pure, so wonderful and Light that a phoenix had actually sought him out to become his familiar.

The Black Family HATED Albus Dumbledore for many reasons, especially after he became such a powerful political figure and had started his crusade against all the "evil, dark wizards, who naturally came from Slytherin." He was bad enough as the Deputy Head and had caused enough "mischief" (or rather misery, house divisions and had started the noticeable war against any and all Slytherins) but once he became the HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS along with his other powerful positions, the proverbial writing was on the wall.

Cassiopeia Black was the requisite maiden aunt which every family had. This was only because she was found to be infertile and thus no one would marry her despite her generous dowry. Actually she wasn't infertile just very choosy and intelligent and had no intention of marrying any of the %*##**# which her family were negotiating with. She had bribed a healer to say that she was infertile and thus pulled a "fast one" and lived off the interest from her dowry and had a life of her own choosing.

Of course, being a "maiden aunt" (ha ha), she had a lot of time on her hands and used it to dig up dirt on people. She started a book which became a legend in Pureblood circles and some people would have killed to get their hands on it. She had died (mysteriously) in 1992 and when her belongings were searched, there was no sign of the book. Narcissa, _as her only possible heir_ , had searched heaven and earth for it (or rather Lucius had hired people to find it) but it had never surfaced.

It was a great disappointment but not a total loss because when she was a child and until she married Lucius (who Cassiopeia hated and didn't try to hide it), every so often Cassiopeia told Narcissa about some of the things in her book. In fact, she told the girl most of the things she had on Dumbledore, especially her theory on phoenixes.

Naturally the Blacks had a copy of every _Hogwarts, a History_ ever written, and as a young girl Cassiopeia had read and compared all editions. That was how she knew all about Flame the Phoenix and since she was a granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black, he told her many things regarding Hogwarts.

When "Fawkes the Phoenix" became Dumbledore's familiar, Cassiopeia was not fooled. She knew it was really Flame and that Dumbledore had renamed the poor bird. Therefore she did exhaustive research on phoenixes and was probably the most knowledgeable person in Britain regarding the subject – except for probably Dumbledore since he had complete access and total control over the Hogwarts Library.

She had told Narcissa that Flame should be freed from the likes of Albus Dumbledore even if "I have to kill him to save him." But little Narcissa said, "But nothing can kill a phoenix" only to be told by her dear Great Aunt, "Oh really? I have been thinking up ways to free that poor bird as I would think it would prefer death to the dishonor which has been forced on him."

So Cassiopeia had shared her musings with her niece and now here was Fawkes or Flame or whoever, boldly invading her home, the inheritance of her only son, on the orders of Albus Dumbledore who only sought to harm and probably destroy the Malfoys and the Black Families forever.

That was why she had cast the Avada Kedavra. She knew he would start to regenerate as start out as a chick so she had to act fast if she was to save her family from Dumbledore so she called out "Dinty" and within seconds her personal house elf popped into the room.

"Dinty, I need you to get the mallet."

"What mallet Missy Narcissa?"

"Oh the mallet…no, that isn't what it's called. The thing that belonged to my ancestor Corvus Black. He claimed it was Thor's something but it wasn't but it is magical and you can use it to smash things. What do you smash things with?"

The elf thought before saying, "there is something called a mallet or a…hammer."

"That's it. A hammer. You hit things with it and it smishes them. Do you know where it is? I know I saw it as a girl – AT UNCLE ORION'S HOUSE" she announced triumphantly remembering where she saw it. "He had it in his private room. Can you get it?"

"Dinty will have to go to Black home but…Dinty can't remember where it is. Why can't Dinty remember where it is?" she said as she started to bang her head on the floor.

However, Narcissa couldn't either so she told the elf to stop punishing herself because the house must be under a spell – a Fidelius by the sound of it. Therefore, thinking quickly, Narcissa called out "Kreacher" and soon an old, bitter-looking elf appeared and immediately started groveling at her feet and was about to tell her something before she said, "Kreacher, I need you to bring me that Thor's Hammer or whatever it was Uncle Orion called it and I need it now."

So Kreacher popped out and about ten, very long minutes later he reappeared holding a very heavy looking object. Narcissa thanked him and then immediately dismissed him before he could not only say what he wanted to tell her (probably some house elf appreciative groveling) or before he could look around and see the phoenix chick.

The damned thing weighed so much but first Narcissa turned to the chick and yelled "reducto" and the chick exploded into small pieces. Once that had happened, Narcissa charmed the hammer to be feather light so she could lift it and then smashed every little piece of phoenix chick she could find. It made a great mess as well as a loud noise and the potions in Lucius' system must have been very strong for him to sleep through everything.

After she was done she told her nearly hysterical elf to "Pick up all of the pieces and then go over to the Muggle estate next to us and feed a piece to the hunting dogs they have over there. Only one piece per dog and make certain they eat it.

Dinty did as she was told while Narcissa checked for any flesh, blood and guts which might have been missed but she didn't find any. When Dinty came back Narcissa made her repeat everything she did and when she was satisfied that her orders had been carried out, she had the elf thoroughly clean the room and then told her to bring her a big glass of Lucius' best brandy. Narcissa needed a good, stiff drink before she dare read the letter that Fawkes/Flame had delivered to Lucius.

Once she had drained her glass, she levitated the letter to the writing desk in her private quarters, checked it for compulsion spells, etc., took off the various spells she found on the letter and to be safe, magically spread the letter on the desk before once again calling Dinty and ordering her to read the letter. Narcissa was taking no chances considering this was Albus Dumbledore.

As expected, Dumbledore was _ordering Lucius_ to report to him at his office at Hogwarts ASAP. He stressed that he had Draco "under his protection" and assured Lucius that the only way to save his wife, son and himself from certain death and destruction was to "see the Light" and spy for Dumbledore. He reiterated that he could and would have the dark mark removed and all possible protection would be provided.

Narcissa was furious at the nerve of the old bastard. Either he hadn't been able to talk to Severus and find out what had happened or he was trying to buff and fool Lucius Malfoy. Damn the egotistic old man.

Well Narcissa would not allow it. She levitated the cursed letter into a secure box to show to Lucius later after he recovered. Until then she would keep watch over him and, unfortunately, obey and serve the Dark Lord in all things.

She had been doing a lot of thinking as she watched over Lucius and had come to a decision. Tomorrow she would send Dinty to Gringotts with a letter regarding her personal funds. She was going to smuggle her dowry out of Britain to another Gringotts and pay the huge fee required by Gringotts to keep quiet. She would then start taking money out of the main Malfoy account without telling Lucius so he would truthfully be able to say that he had nothing to do with it.

She made up her mind that if - no as soon as she got Draco back - they would immediately flee Britain and hide from the Dark Lord. She was certain Lucius would agree with her and would not mind as it would save his son from the slavery and danger he was in due to Voldemort and Dumbledore. As long as he was not marked they could break free and hide and at least the Malfoy line would survive.

Yes, she would plan, scheme and do whatever it took to save her son. She had, after all, killed a phoenix and if she could kill a phoenix she could do anything.

Chapter 5 – Thwarting Plans

By the next morning as Albus Dumbledore headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall, Fawkes had not returned from delivering the letter. No matter, he WOULD DELIVER the letter and then he would probably do a fly around before returning to his perch in the Headmaster's office. The great and noble bird had no choice but to return as he was Dumbledore's familiar and would remain so.

Dumbledore had just started eating his ham and cheese omelet when the owls delivered the _Daily Prophet_. He took his copy and opened it to the front page only to see the headline:

 _FOUR STUDENTS MISSING FROM HOGWARTS_

 _NO CLUE TO THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE HEIRS OF FOUR HOUSES_

Damn! It was going to be one of those days.

How did the _Daily Prophet_ find out about the missing children? It went on to mention that two of the heirs were of Ancient and Noble Houses – Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, no less. Draco Malfoy, the only heir to House Malfoy, a well-known Noble House (but not an ancient one in Britain at least) and Luna Lovegood, heir to the Noble House of Lovegood and one of the heirs of an Ancient and Noble House which was never revealed in order to "keep the girl safe from harm."

After many people read that last bit of information, laughter was heard, coming mostly from the Ravenclaw table. Many of that House's members were making rude comments concerning the girl, and it was the general opinion that it was just another one of Looney's insane imaginings. Or at least it was until other people continued reading the article.

 _"It is a little known fact, which has been confirmed by Gringotts, that Selene Lovegood, Luna's late Mother, was adopted as a young child for reasons of safety. This reporter could not convince the Goblins to tell her which family Selene Lovegood was a member of as Goblins are noted for their discretion._

 _However, Ragnok, the President of Gringotts Britain, confirmed that if people had known exactly what family Selene Lovegood was a member of, the poor girl would have been at risk from fortune hunters and unscrupulous individuals who would seek to use her for their own nefarious schemes._

 _This reporter heard rumors that Luna, who is a member of Ravenclaw, had been terribly bullied throughout the entire time she has been at school. No action was taken to protect the girl even though it is a matter of record due to her treatment record at the Infirmary which the Headmaster reviews (or is supposed to review) on a weekly basis._

 _There is a Ravenclaw student who has relatives who work for the "Prophet" and this unnamed student has repeatedly informed his/ her relative about the treatment of this poor, unfortunate girl._

 _'Professor Flitwick is constantly reporting the bullying to the Headmaster but nothing is done because, apparently every time Flitwick finds out he does deduct points and/or gives detentions but the points are not taken off and the detentions are not served. Also 'Looney' (the unkind nickname which_ _ **every member of Ravenclaw is actually**_ _ **ordered**_ _ **to call her**_ _) is usually "taught a lesson" when punishments were given and she ends up back in the Infirmary in a worse condition.'_

 _'From what I have heard, the Headmaster allows treatment such as this because he likes for certain_ _ **special students**_ _to have 'their simple pleasures and amusements' but considers them as favors and then later on calls these favors in from the special students or their parents'_

 _Just in case anyone is interested – such as members of Ravenclaw and Headmaster Dumbledore - the student has graduated from Hogwarts so hopefully no harm can come to him/her._

 _This reporter must ask what a person from another country would think should they read about this poor girl's treatment. The most natural thing would be for the foreign individual to think that it could not be so and that it must be a scandal made up in an attempt to damage the good name of Headmaster Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Ravenclaw House._

 _Unfortunately, this reporter would have to inform the foreign individual that such things are the norm at Hogwarts, especially in the last twenty years. Bullying is considered an art at Hogwarts and is called pranking. The infamous Marauders were examples of such pranking/bullying and it is said that many a student was treated abominably by the Marauders and they got away with_ _ **everything**_ _short of murder._

 _There was also a rumor that one time they did play a "prank" on a student which nearly caused his death but that student was threatened with expulsion by the Headmaster himself if he reported his near death experience to anyone, such as the DMLE, because of who two of the Marauders' families were._

 _The Editor-in-Chief of the "Prophet" has lately received an anonymous letter informing him that due to such constant bullying in past years several students joined up with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because they felt it was the only way they could get vengeance or even justice from those who had treated them so badly at school._

 _This reporter must ask is this happening again. It is well-known that other students besides the Lovegood heiress are being bullied or belittled despite their station or the lack of one or because they don't have the proper blood status._

 _Harry Potter himself has experienced abuse from Hogwarts students, especially when in his second year he was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and was letting loose the 1,000 year old basilisk familiar of Salazar Slytherin. He was not and it is rumored that he found and killed the dark creature at great risk to his own life, yet his reputation is still suspect. All it would have taken was a word from the Headmaster to ease the fears of his students and/or to announce that Potter had once again saved them. At the very least he could have cleared the boy's name._

 _In Potter's third year Sirius Black escaped and those idiots in the Ministry – yes I said it, and the Prophet stands by me. Those idiots in the Ministry, despite all the outcries and condemnations from sane people and parents and grandparents, allowed over_ _ **100 DEMENTORS**_ _to patrol the grounds of Hogwarts in a futile attempt to capture Sirius Black. Several students were nearly kissed on the Hogwarts Express, the Dementors attacked a Quidditch game and nearly kissed seeker Harry Potter, who fell off of his broom and was saved from certain death by some quickly cast hovering charms._

 _One must ask why several Aurors couldn't be assigned at Hogwarts to look for and capture Black, which would have been the logical solution, more efficient and much safer for all the students. Yet they were not and over_ _ **100 DEMENTORS**_ _stayed at the school until Black was found (but not by the Dementors) and then escaped again._

 _Last year it was known (and later admitted by Headmistress Maxime of Beauxbatons) that Harry Potter HAD NOT PUT HIS NAME IN THE GOBLET NOR HAD HE HAD SOMEONE ELSE DO IT FOR HIM. Albus Dumbledore knew it, all of the Hogwarts staff and the other Heads and teachers from the visiting schools knew it and all it would have taken to clear Potter's name was for him to swear an oath on his life and magic before the entire school to verify that he didn't enter. Yet it was not done on the orders of Albus Dumbledore and the boy was not only forced to participate in the deadly Tournament but became a total pariah at the school. WHY?_

 _An interesting bit of information is that no one had ever told Harry Potter he could do this. He didn't know what an oath on his life and magic were until only recently. Apparently there are many, many things that Potter should know but hasn't been told even things that ALL MUGGLEBORN STUDENTS ARE REQUIRED TO KNOW BEFORE THEY ENTER HOGWARTS. Potter was raised by his MUGGLE relatives, taken to get his school things by Rubeus Hagrid the then GROUNDSKEEPER at Hogwarts and never heard about or received the introduction to the Magical World pamphlets which all Muggleborns must have._

 _In other words Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the last heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter knows LESS THAN A MUGGLEBORN because no one told him. And apparently it has been done on purpose by order of Albus Dumbledore, who appointed himself the boy's magical guardian within an hour of the Potters' death. WHY?_

 _The "Prophet" reported in the September 2_ _nd_ _edition about a certain revealing incident which occurred, again involving Potter, which was witnessed by many students, reported to the DMLE and yet it was denied by Albus Dumbledore and he demanded that the "Prophet" print a retraction. We stand by our article and will not under any circumstances retract the article despite the many threats we have received not only from Albus Dumbledore but the Ministry of Magic and in particularly Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge._

 _For the above-mentioned reasons, this reporter, on behalf of the "Prophet" is asking has the bullying, abuse and manipulations of Headmaster Dumbledore once again caused some students to feel so threatened, so helpless and to be in constant despair that some of these students have left Hogwarts on their own volition because of this?_

 _Hopefully the four students will be found and they can answer this query for us. Until then, this reporter and this newspaper will seek out the truth and keep our readers informed."_

Obviously the article had not been written by Rita Skeeter but by one of the senior and very few competent reporters. Apparently a very important person had visited the Editor-in-Chief and personally handed him the letter and convinced him to report all of this information and not to be influenced by the Ministry and definitely not by Dumbledore.

"But my Lord, I…I…can't go against Cornelius Fudge. He's threatened me with.…"

"Well I guess you have a very important decision to make. How do you fear most – Cornelius Fudge or ME," Voldemort told the Editor.

The Editor was one of Voldie's unmarked followers. Actually he was marked but with a small Ouroboros on the bottom of his foot. This was Voldemort's secret mark as he had followers other than the better known Dees. People like the Editor were very useful to him but for reasons known only to Voldemort, they were not marked with the Dark Mark.

They still served him but in different ways. Also since the Ministry, the DMLE, Dumbledore and others didn't know about these secret followers, they could complete their assignments and never get caught. Voldemort could still summon them, give them orders and they were HIS and always would be, but they were not at risk like the Dees were.

Mercifully Skippy didn't know about them but there may come a time, if things went according to Voldie's plan, when he would know and Voldie didn't want to know what nickname Skippy would assign to them. Voldie didn't have a real name for them he just called them his follower, his secret faithful or just by their name. Unlike the Dees, they did not know about the others of their kind or at least their names.

Although their risks were much less than the Dees, they did very important work such as spying, raising money, sniffing out spies and doing the odd bit of sabotage here and there. There was one such person at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had no idea whatsoever and never would because he didn't know such people existed.

It also helped that the Ouroboros mark was easily glamoured so not even the spouse or lovers of the secret would notice it. Sighing Voldie thought that was what he should call them – "the Secrets" but only say the name if it was an emergency.

The Editor did fear Voldie more than Fudge or even Dumbledore but as he very carefully pointed out to his Lord, there were other people, such as Lucius Malfoy, who controlled Fudge by bribes but also because he owned 15% of the _Prophet_. Dumbledore had followers who controlled about 30% so the Editor always had to ask his permission before he printed certain things.

In fact, the Editor had been out sick when the September 2nd edition was sent out and he had suffered greatly for allowing it to happen. The fact that he was just getting over a serious case of Wizard Blue Flu hadn't meant a thing to Dumbledore and he had forced the man back to work the day before.

Voldemort had given him the information and told him it would be printed and to hell with Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and Fudge. "Tell Dumbledore that someone who now controls 40% of the _Prophet_ wants you to print the truth and your hands are tied. When he asks you who, tell him you are under oath – and don't look into his eyes as he will Legitimize you."

"But that's illegal."

"Since when did that stop Dumbledore?" Voldie asked sarcastically. "When he storms in your office, make sure you have people present. You should have your office warded in any event and probably the entire floor. I suggest you call the Goblins today and have it done. It will only slow Dumbledore down a bit but you should have the time to gather your protectors."

So the Editor did as he was told and did one better as he barricaded himself in his office at 8:00 a.m., along with two guards, Reginald Rochford and had made arrangements with Amelia Bones for two Aurors to be lurking about to further handle the situation. Not that it would help, he told his secretary that he was not receiving visitors as he was having a meeting. If that visitor was Albus Dumbledore, she was supposed to stun him if he came through the door. He laughed with her when she laughed at the probability of her stunning Dumbledore, and it served to break the tension.

They had to wait longer than usual because Dumbledore usually arrived via Fawkes to further impress and intimidate people but since Fawkes hadn't returned, he had to use the floo like normal people.

Naturally he ignored the secretary and cast Alohomora to open the door and hurried in. Seeing the meeting in progress, Dumbledore ordered all of them to leave and shut the door behind them as he and the Editor were going to have a very private meeting. Much to his shock, an Auror, who was hiding, stunned the great Albus Dumbledore in the back and the Editor then basically kicked out of his office the greatest wizard since Merlin.

Albus Dumbledore was levitated over to a couch in the reception area and stayed there for about a half hour before the Editor came out, followed by the Aurors and the members of the meeting. The Editor took advantage of the situation of having an immobilized Dumbledore to say his peace uninterrupted and in the presence of witnesses.

"I refuse to give you the courtesy of a private meeting since you are, always have been and always will be a rude person. Just because you are the _self-proclaimed_ 'Greatest Wizard since Merlin' does not give you leave or permission to treat people either like children or run roughshod over their businesses, private lives and to force them into agreeing with and/or submitting to _**your will**_."

Taking a deep breathe the Editor continued, "Your inconsiderate and thoroughly unprofessional barging in on a private meeting and commanding people to leave so that you could do or say whatever it was you were planning on saying to – or doing to me without witnesses - was the very last straw."

"By order of the Ministry of Magic, you are hereby banned from the offices and building of the _Daily Prophet_ and when you are unstunned, you will be given a restraining order barring you from not only coming into this building but staying away from me, my family, all employees and their immediate families of this newspaper."

"As a member of the Wizengamot you know, or should know, the power of the Ministry order and the restraining order. Even you are not above the law so if you violate any of these restrictions you will be prosecuted."

"Just so you know, the _Prophet_ is and will stand by all of the articles regarding you and what has been going on at Hogwarts which have been printed since September 2nd and which we will be printing in the coming weeks and days as soon as our sources are thoroughly checked and verified. If you have any problems or wish to contradict the accuracy of these articles, you may do so in a court of law, under Veritaserum, magical oaths, etc., but until then GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING."

With that said the Editor and the others except for the two Aurors, returned to his office. The Auror unstunned Dumbledore, handed him the Orders and while the other Auror magically bound him in ropes. He was then levitated to a nearby floo and sent back to his office at Hogwarts.

Naturally Dumbledore was furious and screamed out for his personal elf to release him. He then used his power as Headmaster to announce that all students would return to their respective Houses immediately and all Prefects would take roll and keep the students in the House.

That done, he ordered his elf to have Reginald Rochford and Delores Umbridge "delayed" and then they were to be stunned, bound and hidden until he had leisure to have a private meeting with them.

Dumbledore had never been so angry in his entire life. NO ONE TREATED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WITH SUCH DISRESPECT. IT WOULD STOP NOW.

The staff assembled and Dumbledore informed them what would be happening. Flitwick had made the mistake of asking where Umbridge and Rochford were only to be glared at by Dumbledore who, once he regained control, said through gritted teeth, "They are none of your concern as they will shortly be leaving my school."

Yes HIS SCHOOL. Hogwarts was his and always would be. He would stop playing his current games, get back his position on the Wizengamot, alert the ICW that his supposed dismissal which he had allowed to lure out Voldemort was going to be stopped and then…well he'd be coming back like a demon from hell and destroy his enemies.

Yes, the kid gloves were coming off and even if he had to compromise his grandfatherly persona he would do it. He was through playing around. The chess game would stop and he would not only expose Voldemort's existence but personally destroy him. Potter would be found and the confrontation would escalate, and the final battle begun and won by Albus Dumbledore.

That disgusting little nonentity Cornelius Fudge would be out on his ear so fast he wouldn't know what hit him and all his toadies would follow. Depending on his mood and how annoying they were, he would then decide if they should be merely forever ruined, sent to Azkaban or kissed by the Dementors or all of the above.

Lucius Malfoy would be exposed as the Death Eater that he was because Dumbledore had Potter's pensive memories from the graveyard. He also had pensive memories of his interview with Malfoy in his office when the man basically admitted to threatening the Board of Governors, placing a dark article in a young girl's cauldron in order to wreak havoc at Hogwarts which was intended to not only cause harm but potential death. He also had Potter's memories when Lucius had left the office, discovered he had accidentally released his house elf and tried to kill Potter.

If nothing else, it would teach Lucius Malfoy that HE DID NOT REFUSE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Death Eaters and non-Dumbledore supporters, like Amelia Bones, would soon fall and regret that they had not "seen the Light" and followed its uncontested leader, the greatest wizard since Merlin, Albus Dumbledore.

No one yet knew it but Albus Dumbledore had declared war on Magical Britain and if he had to set the world on fire and cause death and destruction he would. After all, he could always blame all of the horror and death on Tom Riddle. And he would just as he had with poor Gellert, but then Gellert had betrayed him and paid the price as all of Britain soon would.

Chapter 6 – Digging In

The first thing Dumbledore arranged was to totally discredit Rochford and Umbridge and then arrange for their demise. Yes their demise, death, wipe out, whatever you wanted to call it. After the meeting where everybody had received their orders, Dumbledore went to where the elves had hidden the pair and Imperiused them.

Amelia Bones and several Aurors were summoned at the request of Dumbledore who apparently had uncovered some unpleasantness at Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore NEVER summoned Aurors as he always covered up any "unpleasantness" at Hogwarts, Bones was very interested to investigate as it was either another manipulation of Dumbledore's or possibility something that even he couldn't handle.

Besides while she was at Hogwarts, she would be taking her niece, her friend Hannah and several other students out of the school so that they were not under "Dumbledore's protection" as recent events worried many parents and this was the only way to sneak their children out of school.

It was a good plan and would have worked even after Amelia and the Aurors "caught Umbridge and Rochford in the act" of forcing the house elves to put some very illegal potions in the pumpkin juice of all of the students. Administered over a period of time, the potion would have seriously injured the students.

When both of them were caught in the act and arrested, they started sending Avada Kedavra curses at the arresting Aurors. Umbridge nearly killed Bones, but the witch's reflexes were too quick and it ended when both Umbridge and Rochford were both killed by Kingsley Shacklebolt who was acting in self-defense.

It was an unknown fact that Shacklebolt was a member of the Order of the Phoenix had was acting on orders of Dumbledore "for the Greater Good" and the Auror was able to get to Dumbledore who managed to subtly obliviate him so he could swear on his life and magic that he hadn't been under orders to act as an assassin.

Bones never did get to rescue her niece or Hannah Abbott as there was just too much to do and by the time she realized it, she had no excuse to go back to Hogwarts as Dumbledore had placed it in lockdown for the private investigations he was doing. He also had a very good hostage in Susan Bones.

Meanwhile Voldemort had not been idle. He contacted more of his "Secrets" and found out some interesting information from most of them and then gave orders for things he wanted looked into. He held another meeting with his _trustworthy_ Dees (as few as they were) and put them on alert that they might be compromised and to seriously think about heavily warding their homes as well as even getting them under a Fidelius. He would personally do it and be the secret keeper if he had time. He also told them to take as much money out of their Gringotts account whether by direct withdrawal or from their bottomless bags because their accounts were in danger of being frozen.

Thanks to Lucius and Snape's traitorous actions, all of them were in serious danger of being not only exposed but grabbed without warning, dragged into the Ministry and dosed with Veritaserum. After they saw to themselves they were to advise some of the lesser untrustworthy Dees but to still do it as they needed to save as many of themselves as possible.

Voldemort then popped into Malfoy Manor to see how Lucius was doing. He was still in shock and heavily dosed with potions but Narcissa showed Voldie the letter and told how she "killed a phoenix" for her Lord.

"No you killed it for your son's sake and your own. You do know that your way of killing was tried once before in China. It might have worked except a phoenix is like a hydra - cut off one of its head and it grows back. You better have your elf find and destroy all of those dogs – and their excrement - burn them and put their ashes in a magically sealed _refrigerated_ box, just to be safe."

Narcissa deflated upon hearing that but then, surprisingly, Voldie did compliment her and gave her "a silver star for trying" or, in other words, the Dark Lord made a small – a very small – attempt at humor. That in itself probably made history of some kind.

He then told her to start getting lots of cash out of Gringotts and that he would be casting a Fidelius over Malfoy Manor to protect the Malfoys and because it was probably the first place Dumbledore would have raided. He was starting immediately because time was of the essence but warned her if a raid happened he would save himself and if she were smart she'd leave Lucius as she had her son to think of. An elf was sent to Gringotts to make arrangements (including the ones she was planning on doing originally) and Voldemort began the Fidelius.

He ordered Narcissa to have it fully provisioned as for a siege but to purchase the food, drinks and potions ingredients from vendors other than the Malfoys usually used because, like so many things, there was a great danger of the vendors being compromised by Dumbledore. It had scared the already frighten witch but she saw the wisdom in it and between the banking, supply purchases and further preparations to the inside of the house and grounds, all of the Malfoy house elves were gainfully employed.

Fortunately for the Malfoys, Dumbledore was too busy to make the arrangements to raid Malfoy Manor. First he had to get the Ministry's permission or at least did until he took greater control over it. He had been so incensed by his experience at the _Prophet_ that he had to go back to Hogwarts to calm down.

A very tired Voldemort trudged back to the Lair to finally rest and see to the final security of his fortress. Now that Malfoy Manor was "safe" (for the moment) he could still use it as a base of operations but there was no way he was staying there for any longer than he had to.

As he had told Narcissa and his followers, Voldemort was preparing the Lair for a siege. He owned three house elves, Patty to do the cooking and laundry, Passy to do the main cleaning, serving and seeing to the wants and needs of Voldemort and his guests and Paulie the outside elf who saw to the grounds and did a bit of guard duty. Harry had brought Siggy with him but Dobby and Winky were left behind at Hogwarts because Voldie had discovered the trackers which Dumbledore had placed on them. They could be used as spies because they had been compromised and Voldie wouldn't let them come to the Lair at least until he found a way to free them from Dumbledore's spells.

Voldie had hired some very reliable Dwarfs (reliable because they gave their most sacred oaths) and they were seeing to the rebuilding and adding on to the fairly small house which made up the Lair. They also did basic warding and when they were finished and Voldie added his personal wards in parsel (and a Fidelius just to be safe) NO ONE WOULD GET IN THE PLACE UNLESS VOLDIE ALLOWED IT as the warding curses would stump even the most experienced Goblin.

Six Dwarfs had been working at the Lair for nearly a month and had done a lot of work. The house had belonged to an old friend and self-proclaimed mentor of Tom Riddle, Hiram Huddleford, and he had left it to the young wizard years before he became Lord Voldemort. Tom had managed to claim his father's estate but had used the money to further his education and travel as well as a few other things.

Basically he had neglected the house and the two elves that came with it. He had prepared it as a bolt hole as every Dark Lord (and sensible wizard) needs one. He left the elves as caretakers but they had died when he had been a wandering wraith. The house had fallen into disrepair and needed so much done to it as well as purchases made before it could be livable again.

Originally the house had a large formal drawing room, a dining room which could fit twenty, a decent size library (at least decent to hold all of his mentor's books but not his), a room used as an office and a private family room where a solitary person or two could also have their meals. There was a large kitchen with various pantries.

The first floor had had a large master bedroom with private bath and "dressing room" and there were five other decent size bedrooms which shared two baths (as it was an old fashioned house). The second floor was an attic which was used for storage, and there were two large rooms that once upon a time had been used as a nursery and children's classroom, but were now potential guest rooms which shared a small bath.

The cellar area was used for storage, and had a wine cellar but – horror of horrors – had no dungeon, which was a must for a Dark Lord. And there was also no potions lab, in the house at least, as the Huddlefords were noted as Runes experts and notoriously bad at potions. They bought their potions at Apothecaries.

So besides doing some extensive repairs, the Dwarfs (who were fast, efficient workers famed for their craftsmanship) added several rooms to the house. They significantly extended the library and another office was added as was another family room. Two half baths (or powder rooms) were also added on the ground floor.

The cellar extension consisted of three dungeons, one was large and for prisoners you wanted to torture, one was your average, plain old dungeon with straw on the floor and a bucket for "necessities" and the other one was where Draco Malfoy currently resided in. It contained two stone beds built into the wall, with a two inch mattress on it, sheets, one pillow and two blankets as, after all, Draco was a "guest" but one who was in a cell and would stay there. There was a commode for modesty sake in the corner and he even had a light on the very small table with a chair where his meals would be served. The commode was self-cleaning (with even toilet paper provided!) and the food appeared on the table and the empty plates/cups would disappear when he was finished. The Savoy Hotel it was not but it was a hell of a lot better than what Harry Potter was used to at the Dursleys.

Three extra bedrooms were added with one shared bathroom just in case Voldemort allowed some trusted (and privileged) followers to live there.

A separate building was built to serve as a potions lab as that was a necessity. Since they were going into a siege mode, the old carriage house/barn was redone to fit a few cows so that Voldie could have fresh milk and cream (he liked milk and there were now children to think about). Patty knew how to make cheese so there wouldn't be waste and every Englishman liked cheese (and if he didn't then there was something wrong with him!). There would also be several dozen chickens to provide eggs and a Sunday roast and Paulie was trying to talk his master into letting him acquire some pigs "because they live on peelings and garbage and foraging in the small woodland attached to the Manor and then Master gets fresh hams and bacon. He also suggested getting geese and turkeys, some sheep and a few goats for variety.

Voldemort felt like he was in great danger of becoming a farmer, but then all of the great estates were fairly self-sufficient so what the hell. They were putting in greenhouses to grow potion ingredients and Longbottom was very good at Herbology and it would keep him out of trouble. Besides it was Lucius' money that was paying for it all so why not!

Unfortunately for the past three days the elves had been out of the country purchasing and laying in the last of the provisions, acquiring the animals and their feed, buying furniture and linens, ready-made potions and potion ingredients and all the little things that would be needed for the "estate" and the siege.

He and the few other Dees allowed in the Lair had all been very busy and Potter had actually been doing the cooking. Patty would probably have a conniption when she got back to find out that one of the young Masters was cooking and baking with the limited supplies available and doing it very well, while the other young Master was cleaning vegetables and herbs and doing the washing up. The Young Missy was – oh shame and horror of horrors – doing some cleaning, bed making and laundry. Passy had to bang her head on the floor when she found out that Missy had set and cleared the dining table and once even repaired and cleaned a toilet that had over-flowed without Magic because she didn't know any plumbing spells!

There hadn't been much left to work with but Harry did what he could with what was available so that there was always something to eat on the run or sitting down. He also had to provide the Dwarfs with food and they ate like there was no tomorrow which was another reason why the food supplies were so very low as they had been here for nearly a month.

Harry made quick and easy to grab on the run things for breakfast and lunch, such as egg/bacon sandwiches, some freshly made pastries and muffins and excellent coffee to go. For lunch he found a large piece of beef, roasted it and made sandwiches of that and half a cooked ham he found. He grilled a few cheese sandwiches and kept them under a warming charm and made some assorted pasties of various meats he found in the larder. He made a lot of mutton stew for the Dwarfs as mutton was one of their favorite foods and there was rarely any left for wizards. He baked bread, rolls, muffins and scones and several dozen biscuits which disappeared in seconds.

By luck he found two small piglets in the larder and roasted them for dinner, one for wizards and one for the Dwarfs, who also got the last leg of lamb. Unfortunately the piglets had been saved for Nagini and she was furious when she saw the Dwarfs and the humans eating her meal. She stormed out of the house and went hunting on the grounds but made sure to tell her Master all about it.

Harry didn't officially serve dinner (for wizards) until Voldemort arrived. It was Voldie, Healer Whitley (who was seeing to Harry, Neville and Luna's health problems and thus living at the Lair for the time being), Barty Crouch, Jr. (thought to have been kissed but survived because he was wearing Moody's amulet preventing a Dementor from administering the Kiss and thus made his escape), Wilfred Willowby one of the unmarked Dees (but not a Secret) and Marcus Flint who had begged to take every oath and every mark to prove his worth to the Dark Lord (and idol).

They had all been running in and out for the past few days running errands, doing this and that and working hard for Voldie. This was the first time they all got to sit down to enjoy a leisurely dinner and remarked favorably on the quick meals on the run as they tucked in.

The piglet was perfectly roasted as were the potatoes surrounding the roast as it magically appeared on the table. There was a dish of poached apple slices cooked in butter, honey and brandy as well as sautéed rosemary/olive oil onions, haricot beans and a mixed green salad of several lettuces, goat cheese, almond slivers and herbs, with a choice of a "house" dressing or raspberry vinaigrette. For pudding there was a choice of lemon meringue pie or devil's food cake.

Even Voldie tucked in and had seconds of everything. Marcus Flint ate enough to rival Ron Weasley or at least until the side dishes ran out. He did manage to get two pieces of cake. Everything was going fine until Flint eyed the last piece of cake and Voldie noticed and casually mentioned, "You really should let Potter have the last piece of cake since he's been doing all of the cooking for the past few days."

Flint and Willowby (who had heard all about Harry Potter from various sources) nearly spit out their food. " _ **Are you insane**_ _ **letting**_ _ **Potter**_ _– of all people – cook our food_?" Flint asked forgetting who he had just called insane.

Everybody froze as Voldie looked at Flint and Flint looked at Voldie and realized what he had said. He solved the problem in the only way possible – he fainted. When he woke up it was to find himself in Draco's cell.

Draco had been delighted when someone "popped" into his cell and even more when he recognized Marcus Flint. Of course he wondered why Flint appeared but was glad to have the company. He slapped Flint lightly hoping to wake him up and when a groggy Flint did start to regain consciousness all he could say was "Am I dead yet?"

"No you aren't. You are in a cell with me Draco Malfoy."

"Well why aren't I dead?"

"Because you are alive. Why would you think you are dead?"

"Because I just asked the Dark Lord if he was insane."

"Oh. I see. Well don't worry I am sure you will be dead very soon whether you want to be or not," said Draco trying to be funny – and failing.

Flint tried to stand and Draco helped him over to the other bed. Once he was sitting on it he said, "Well at least I had a good last meal."

"Oh what did you have?" asked an eager Draco who hadn't been fed since lunch.

Flint told him only to dash his hopes because except for some of the roast pig and that one last piece of cake, there was nothing left. Then he mentioned that for the past three days while all of the house elves were out shopping, Potter had been doing all of the cooking and Draco screamed like a girl and started to gag, certain that the past two days had really been a dastardly plot to slowly and cruelly poison him.

About a half hour after Flint appeared, Draco's dinner also did. It was a plate of sandwiches and a few left over scones and a large glass of milk. Draco usually didn't drink milk since he went off to Hogwarts because pumpkin juice was the standard and it was the general consensus that only babies drank milk. He guzzled down half the milk as he did miss it and then began eating the sandwiches. Eventually they both went to bed if only because the light went out.

Voldemort made Flint spend two days in the cell with Draco as punishment for insulting him – and Harry's cooking. Breakfast arrived the first day with a note from Voldie informing Flint that the elves were back and doing all the elf duties so "it is safe to eat."

Now that the supplies were bought there was a full English breakfast served but it was sandwiches for lunch and a beef stew and rolls for dinner. There was no pudding either day as they were being punished.

Voldemort had taken a day off to recuperate and make more plans. He needed to see which of his Dees had survived.

The second day the Dwarfs finished their work and were paid off. They had done an excellent job and it was well worth the large amount of galleons paid to them. Besides being considered the best builders in the Magical World, the Dwarfs were also the Goblins main rival in the field of banking. Gringotts issued the only magical currency which originally had given them an edge in the financial markets or at least did until paper money became common in the Muggle World.

The Dwarfs dealt mostly with Muggle money and Muggle banks and by the 20th Century there were few Magical countries that dealt solely in galleons, and Europe and especially Britain were the main users. The Dwarfs were slowly but surely catching up with the Goblins and the Goblins refused to exchange galleon for other currencies. They went so far as to threaten that any wizard using the banking services of the Dwarfs were forbidden to exchange their Goblin coins with the Dwarfs or suffer sanctions. The Goblins were trying to force the Dwarfs out of their territory by any underhanded means possible.

The Goblins also did building and expected that wizards who used Goblin money have all their building done by Goblins. At least in Britain the Goblins had the monopoly on the building, warding and financial trades. They charged what they wanted to and did the work when they felt like it and dared anyone to go against them.

Which was one of the main reasons that Voldie had contracted with the Dwarfs to get his work done – to spite the Goblins. Also he needed the work done ASAP and in the greatest secrecy and that meant he didn't want to pay the Goblins the necessary bribes to keep his secret or pay the outrageous fees to have the work done. Besides, he was pissed at the Goblins because although they allowed other "undesirables" to enter and bank at Gringotts, they had forbidden Voldemort from entering their bank and had confiscated his vault in 1970 at the request of Albus Dumbledore. Fortunately he didn't have much in the vault as he kept his money elsewhere but it was the principle of the thing.

So he gladly used the Dwarfs and paid them in galleons for a job well done. Also he knew that no matter how many bribes one paid a Goblin would think nothing of betraying you to the highest bidder. One of his Secrets had mentioned that was exactly what was being planned by the Ministry on orders of Dumbledore. Also once Dumbledore outed certain Dees, their vaults would be frozen then confiscated like the last time but this time it would be permanent.

After the Dwarfs left Voldemort finished his warding and cast the Fidelius on the Lair. He also fitted out the people in the Lair with special amulets which prevented them from being taken from the Lair against their will – or rather against Voldie's will. Thus, if Dumbledore managed to compromise Dobby and Winky in such a way as to basically Imperius (very hard to do but not impossible if you knew the dark spells necessary and Voldie was sure Dumbledore did or would soon find out), then the two elves could "rescue Harry, Neville and Draco and maybe even Luna if he was being thorough.

But now it was not going to happen as during the time he had the temporary body while waiting to get his permanent one, he had been able to do research and write up calculations to create spells. He had invented all sorts of goodies that Dumbledore didn't know about as Voldie wasn't sharing. Besides they were all cast in parsel so there!

The third day he took Flint with him and went to a neutral clearing and summoned his Dees two at a time to see if they had survived Dumbledore's raids. Only Crabbe and Goyle hadn't had the time to get their affairs in order but had managed to hide at one of the Death Eater safe houses until summoned. After checking them for spells and trackers and making them give him another oath on their magic, he gave them the password to Malfoy Manor and accompanied to the Manor to see how things were going with the Malfoys.

Lucius had recovered nicely but Voldie gave him a few nasty glares which scared the hell out of him as well it should. Narcissa had stocked the Manor up for the time being and so far the vaults hadn't been closed. However, the Goblins sensing the possibility of making even greater profits had started charging a new fee for amounts over a certain sum being removed. For every 100 galleons withdrawn a fee of 5 galleons was charged. That had been Crabbe and Goyle's problem as they had been too cheap to pay the fees, complained and the Goblins merely froze their vaults and "alerted the DMLE that certain wizards were acting suspicious."

After receiving reports and questioning a few Dees regarding their progress with this and that, he left Malfoy Manor and did a quick Fidelius on one of the Dee's estate. He then went home and crashed.

The next important plan was to subtly break out his faithful from Azkaban. The Lestrange estate was still under heavy wards and he went there to cast a Fidelius and check the property. He made a quick estimate and the next day ordered Narcissa to withdraw a very large sum on behalf of her sister, as well as getting a few odds and ends out of the vault but especially an ornate cup which he had inherited from a faithful follower. The Lestrange estate needed to be ready to receive back its Master and Mistress.

Because of the amount Narcissa dared to ask, "My Lord, should we not have the honor of offering shelter and taking care of my sister and brother-in-law as they recover from their ordeal?"

"Why of course you are allowed that honor but while they, and the others, are recovering at Malfoy Manor, their estate will be ready to receive them. After all, we can't place all our eggs into one basket now can we? Since he had used a Muggle saying he had to explain it to Narcissa so she knew what he meant because she wasn't familiar with the 'eggs-in-the-basket spell.'

Voldie then called the Dwarfs back for an estimate on another job. An agreement was made and a date set to start but the Dwarfs had to bring all of their supplies with them as there would be no elves to see to their needs and the Manor needed a lot of repair work done as quickly as possible. A dozen more Dwarfs were brought in due to the need for speed and two other houses had to be fixed up to use for bolt holes.

The Dwarfs also purchased on Voldie's behalf several house elves who would be bound to him but used to purchase the necessary supplies for Lestrange Manor and the other bolt holes. The buying would have to be done in other countries like Voldie's supplies so that the Ministry (and Dumbledore) wouldn't notice and/or couldn't track the large amount of food, drink, potions, etc. being bought for "unnamed persons" and so that it could be done quickly and thrifty.

Voldie had had his elves buy things on the Muggle market because not only was it cheaper you got more value for your money and a greater selection than could be had in Magical Britain. Long ago Voldie had discovered "wholesale" outlets which catered to schools, workplace cafeterias, etc. where you could buy just about any supplies in bulk and much cheaper than a Muggle supermarket and definitely cheaper than in Magical Britain. He told Narcissa to send her elves – glamoured as humans – to get the necessary supplies from where his elves "shopped" because not only was it was cheaper, there was a greater selection, was of better quality and many "exotic" things could be had. Also neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry knew about them. The only problem was you had to use Muggle money.

Things were going very smoothly and soon Voldemort would put his other plans into motion. Besides the Azkaban breakout, Voldie was planning on "liberating" certain students from Hogwarts in the same way he had "freed" Draco. This time it would be for a good purpose as many of his Dees and Secrets had children currently attending Hogwarts and Dumbledore would hold them hostage. The Secrets had to be assured that if discovered their children could be rescued so for now only the children of the Dees would be leaving.

It would also serve to show Dumbledore that he really didn't have things under the choke hold he thought he did. If all went well the first official volley of the second war would occur within seven days. He almost couldn't wait.


End file.
